I'm Into You
by bulanagustus
Summary: "Mas kalau aku bilang sekarang mimpi aku bukan cuma satu bagaimana? Sekarang mimpi aku adalah untuk hidup sama mas. Dan aku juga akan fokus untuk mewujudkan mimpiku yang satu ini." / Produce 101 Season 2; Kim Jonghyun/Park Jihoon; Nuest; Wanna One
1. Chapter 1

**(Baby, not a day goes by that) I'm (not) into you..**

Nama : Kim Jonghyun

Usia : 25 tahun

Pekerjaan : Mahasiswa tingkat akhir, _part timer_ ojek _online_

Status : Single, makan aja gak sempat apalagi pacaran

.

Nama : Park Jihoon

Usia : 18 tahun

Pekerjaan : member dari grup rookie Wanna One dari _Survival Show_ Produce 101, pelajar SMA

Status : Single, masih belum terbiasa dengan kehidupannya sebagai _idol_

-0-

"Bang Jonghyun.. bang, cepat, cepatlah kemari!"

Jonghyun baru saja memarkir sepeda motornya, pada saat Euiwoong—anak ibu kosnya yang masih SMA beserta sahabat karibnya yang merupakan anak tetangga kos Jonghyun, Hyungseob menarik tangannya tanpa mempertimbangkan betapa lelahnya mahasiswa ini baru saja pulang dari aktivitasnya yang sangat padat. Ia saja belum sempat melepas helmnya. Namun karena ia tidak tega mau menolak, dan Euiwoong adalah anak ibu kosnya—ia tidak mau diusir mamanya tentu saja, ia pasrah saja diseret menuju apapun yang akan mereka tunjukkan pada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun mengernyit saat ia tiba di tempat tujuan. Ia dibawa ke ruang keluarga rumah Euiwoong yg saat ini benar-benar penuh orang. Ada ibu kos, ibu Hyungseob, Justin anak orang kaya dari Cina yg merupakan teman sekolah Euiwoong dan Hyungseob, Yoo Seonho anak tetangga yang super petakilan dan ibunya yang juga cerewet. Dan tidak ketinggalan ada Om Taehyun, bujang lapuk salesman _showroom_ mobil, yang terkenal sebagai biang gosip di kos Jonghyun.

"Oh, dek Jonghyun, duduklah. "

Ibu Euiwoong berkata tanpa menoleh, matanya masih fokus ke televisi. Jonghyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Ruang keluarga ibu kosnya ini terlalu kecil untuk orang sebanyak ini, tentu saja tidak ada lagi tempat tersisa untuk Jonghyun duduk. Mahasiswa itu akhirnya memilih untuk berdiri daripada ia harus duduk di atas meja.

"Lihat bang, hari ini adalah pemilihan _final line up_ -nya. Kau sudah terlambat setengah jalan."

Jonghyun menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. Ternyata mereka sedang nonton bareng episode final dari acara S _urvival idol_ Produce 101, makanya heboh sekali sampai seperti warga satu RT dikumpulkan. Sebenarnya bocah-bocah itu sudah heboh sejak awal penayangan _Survival Show_ ini padanya. Maklum saja, acara ini memang sedang menjadi perbincangan hangat di seluruh penjuru Korea. Namun karena Jonghyun terlalu sibuk— _well_ , salahkan skripsinya yg _stuck_ karena tidak kunjung di-acc proposalnya oleh dosen pembimbing, dan juga kesibukannya sebagai _part-timer_ _driver_ ojek _online_. Jonghyun bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk hanya sekedar membuka internet selepas kerja karena begitu sampai rumah ia langsung tidur. Boleh dibilang ia kurang _update_ , namun mau bagaimana lagi.

Walaupun begitu, Jonghyun tahu sedikit tentang Produce 101, nama-nama pesertanya dan perkembangan tiap minggunya dari anak-anak yg super berisik ini. Itu pun kalau mereka mengoceh pada Jonghyun ia hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan. Dari ocehan mereka ia bisa tahu seseorang yang menurut mereka seksi yang bernama Kang Daniel, si tampan cintanya Hyungseob, Ong Seongwoo yang Jonghyun hapal karena nama keluarganya yang aneh, Lai Guanlin yang diaku pacar oleh si Seonho, Nayana-boy Lee Daehwi, lalu si winkboy Park Jihoon yang menurut mereka sangat menggemaskan. Jonghyun sendiri jika harus menunjuk orang yang memiliki nama-nama itu mungkin ia tidak tahu yang mana.

"Wah jantungku serasa akan copot. Cepatlah katakan siapa ranking 1-nya _representative_ -nim, jangan banyak bertele-tele". Seonho si anak ayam yang kelewat gak sabarnya sampai berdiri dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya, dibelakangnya Euiwoong protes karena Seonho-yang notabene tidak sadar kalau ia itu raksasa, menutupi pandangannya.

"Kalau menurut aku, pasti Daniel akan jadi nomor 1, lihat saja minggu kemarin saja ia kan ranking 1, dan belakangan ini namanya menjadi _trending_ di _pann_ , dibanding Jihoon yang fansnya lebih banyak di _cohort_ umur 10 aku rasa daniel akan menang karena _vote_ -nya merata tinggi untuk semua _cohort_. Iya tidak? " Om Taehyun mulai berkomentar dengan nada bicara ala komentatornya, yang diiyakan dengan semangat oleh Hyungseob.

"Ya, walaupun Daniel bukan _fixed pick_ -ku, jika aku disuruh memilih antara dua, aku akan memilihnya dibanding Jihoon."

"Sayang, Ong-oppa hanya di ranking 5, Woojinie-baby juga di ranking 6, tapi baguslah kalau keduanya ranking 1 atau 2 kan aku tidak bisa memilih."

Jonghyun jadi bingung Hyungseob itu suka dengan siapa.

"Iya Daniel aja, Aku gak suka Jihoon. Ia menggoda Guanlinku!" Kali ini Seonho bersuara lagi. Mamanya langsung mengetok kepalanya dan bergumam 'anak kecil gak usah sok suka-sukaan', dan menambahkan fakta yang menyakitkan kalau 'Lai Guanlin aja gak tau kamu hidup' yang bikin Seonho langsung terisak dalam diam.

"Ya, semoga Daniel saja," ibu Hyungseob menambahkan. Sepertinya jika _vote_ dilakukan hanya di rumah ini, sudah pasti Kang Daniel juara 1.

Jonghyun memperhatikan layar televisi yg sekarang sedang menyorot kedua kontestan kandidat ranking 1 itu. Kamera fokus ke seseorang dengan tag nama Kang Daniel yang Jonghyun akui memang seksi—walaupun Jonghyun lebih seksi sih, pantas saja ibu-ibu banyak yang mendukungnya. Lalu kamera berpindah ke seseorang yang memiliki aura berbeda jauh dari Kang Daniel tadi, wajahnya imut-imut dengan pipi yang tembam. Jonghyun tersenyum, anak itu benar-benar _adorable_. Rasanya jika kenal, ia ingin mencubit pipinya karena gemas. Entah kenapa Jonghyun tertarik dengan kontestan Park Jihoon ini, ia sangat suka matanya. Matanya berbinar-binar terlihat begitu polos. benar-benar sangat indah. dan Jonghyun pun membayangkan bagaimana aslinya jika ia memang bertatapan langsung dengan mata itu. Apakah ia akan terhipnotis, yang pasti ia akan suka berlama-lama memandangi manik indah itu.

"Bang, kau pilih siapa?" Tanya Euiwoong yg sejak tadi tidak banyak komentar, sepertinya ia kecewa karena jagoannya tidak masuk kandidat ranking 1.

"Oh, Park Jihoon aku rasa. "

Dan seisi ruangan mengeluarkan suara protes. Apalagi bocah-bocah yang sejak tadi memilih Kang Daniel.

"Ah bang Jonghyun, kok pilihan kita tidak sama, padahal aku kira kita jodoh.." Hyungseob mencebikkan bibirnya. Jonghyun hanya tertawa sewaktu ibu Hyungseob mencubit pipi anaknya yang menurutnya memalukan. "Jangan didengarkan ya dek Jonghyun.."

Jonghyun tersenyum melihat Hyungseob yang tambah heboh karena mamanya sendiri tidak mendukungnya, sedangkan Euiwoong dan Seonho kompak mengejekinya.

'Dan, centernya adalah.. Selamat, trainee kang daniel..'

'Yes!'

Semua orang diruangan itu bersorak senang. Jagoan mereka akhirnya mendapat ranking 1. Selanjutnya disebutkan ranking 11, orang terakhir yang akan debut. Setelah seluruh _final line-up_ diumumkan keadaan ruang keluarga ibu kosnya ini menjadi senyap karena semuanya menangis. Oh, ada jagoan mereka yg tidak debut. Makanya semua sedih. Jonghyun merasa tercengang melihat betapa acara ini bisa mempengaruhi perasaan orang yang menontonnya. Jonghyun jadi bersyukur ia tidak mengikuti acara ini sejak awal. Kalau tidak ia bakal baper seperti orang-orang yang ada di ruangan ini sekarang.

-0-

Hari ini Jonghyun bangun agak siang karena ia sedang tidak ada jadwal untuk bertemu dengan dosen pembimbingnya. Dan ia pun berencana untuk mulai kerja part timenya sore nanti, itulah enaknya menjadi driver ojek _online_ , waktu mulai kerja tidak ditentukan dari perusahaan. Jonghyun sudah sangat lelah kemarin, ia butuh istirahat sejenak.

Jonghyun memutuskan untuk tetap di kasurnya dan bersantai-santai. Ia akan merapel sarapannya nanti dengan makan siangnya. Ia membuka-buka ponselnya yang rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak ia mainkan kecuali hanya untuk membuka aplikasi pesan dan aplikasi ojek _online_ -nya. Ia lalu membuka-buka _pann_. Ia tidak terkejut ketika melihat semua _post_ membicarakan acara Produce 101 dan grup finalnya, Wanna One itu. Jonghyun jadi teringat Kontestan yang menarik perhatiannya tadi malam.

 **Park Jihoon**

Jonghyun mengetik namanya di kolom pencarian dan semua hal mengenai Park Jihoon muncul. Ia memutuskan untuk menonton video fancam _eyecontact_ miliknya. Jonghyun tertegun melihat betapa aura anak ini bisa berubah dari imut-imut menjadi seseorang yang berkarisma dan yang mengejutkannya juga, ia bisa bertingkah seksi pada saat _perform_ di atas panggung, pantas saja ia begitu populer.

Jonghyun menonton beberapa video _eyecontact_ lainnya dan menonton video Jihoon _focus_ buatan fans. Ia tersenyum melihat sisi menggemaskan yang ditunjukkan park Jihoon di luar _stage_. Jonghyun bahkan menyimpan beberapa _gif set_ Park Jihoon aegyo. Dan favoritnya adalah jargon 'Nae Maeum Soge Jojjang' yang menjadi _trademark_ -nya.

Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa saat ia sadar ia sudah menyimpan banyak gambar dan video Park Jihoon.

Apakah sekarang ia bisa disebut sebagai _fanboy_ dari Park Jihoon?

-0-

Jonghyun sedang beristirahat di pinggir jalan saat notifikasi _driver online-_ nya berbunyi. Calon penumpang ini berada taman dekat dengan posisi Jonghyun saat ini dan menuju daerah Gangnam. Jonghyun pun menerima order ojeknya dan menelpon pelanggannya tersebut yang bernama Park Jihoon, yang kebetulan sekali namanya sama dengan Wanna One member yang Jonghyun cari tahu beberapa hari sebelumnya.

"Mas saya Jonghyun, driver Do-jek, mas dimana ya? Saya kesana sekarang"

"Mas ke taman yang di seberang apartemen paling tinggi itu ya, saya tunggu disitu." Suaranya agak serak.

"Oke mas, ditunggu ya"

Jonghyun mengenakan helmnya dan langsung mengedarai motornya menuju tempat pelanggannya berada, ia tak mau membuatnya menunggu lama.

Di taman itu hanya ada satu orang yang sedang duduk di ayunan. Ia menggunakan topi dan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Jonghyun langsung menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Park Jihoon ya, saya dari Do-jek."

Orang itu mendongak dan memandang langsung Jonghyun. Rasa-rasanya Jonghyun pernah familiar dengan mata ini, jangan bilang—

"Ini helmnya mas, Gangnam-nya sebelah mana ya? "

"Di apartemen xx mas."

"Oke, naik aja mas."

Jonghyun menunggu sampai orang yang bernama Park Jihoon itu naik ke sepeda motornya. Setelah ia yakin penumpangnya sudah siap ia mulai mengegas sepeda motornya menuju arah Gangnam.

"Masnya habis dari mana kok sendirian aja di taman?" Bukannya Jonghyun kepo, ia memang sering mengajak ngobrol pelanggannya. Tidak ada maksud lain sih, supaya lebih nyaman saja suasananya.

"Saya pulang kerja mas, mau _refreshing_. Disitu tempatnya enak."

Anak itu sepertinya masih begitu muda tapi sudah kerja, Jonghyun jadi iri. "Oh begitu..enak ya mas udah ada kerjaan tetap. Saya sih masih begini aja, kuliah ga selesai-selesai, mau ga mau kerja ginian buat tambah-tambah biaya kuliah."

"Iya mas. "

Jonghyun terjejut saat tiba-tiba saja penumpangnya itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Jonghyun. Malah ia menyenderkan kepalanya dipunggungnya.

"Mas, mas ngantuk ya mas?"

"Maaf mas, boleh saya sandaran? Saya capek."

Jonghyun sebenarnya tidak enak, ia tidak biasa melakukan _skinship_ apalagi dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Sekarang ini penumpangnya sedang bersender sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Kalau pacar sih gak masalah, tapi ini orang asing yang Jonghyun tidak kenal.

Tapi dari suaranya penumpangnya ini sepertinya benar-benar sangat lelah. Karena tidak tega akhirnya Jonghyun membiarkannya tetap memeluknya dari belakang.

"Yaudah mas kalau ngantuk bilang ya, saya takut kalau mas ketiduran nanti jatuh."

"Iya mas, makasih ya."

Jonghyun meneruskan perjalanannya. Ia sengaja mengendarai motornya pelan-pelan karena ia takut penumpangnya yang kelelahan itu akan kehilangan keseimbangan jika ia mengebut.

"Nah, sampai mas."

Penumpang itu turun dan mengembalikan helmnya pada Jonghyun. "Jadi berapa mas? "

"5000 won mas."

"Ini mas makasih ya" Jonghyun meraih uang yang diberikan pelanggannya itu, dan ia menemukan 2 lembar uang 5000 won.

"Mas, mas, uangnya lebih." Jonghyun mengejar pelanggannya yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu apartemen. Merasa dipanggil, ia pun berhenti menoleh.

"Kenapa mas?"

"Uangnya lebih."

"Oh tidak apa-apa, ambil saja—

Brukkk.

Jonghyun terkejut saat orang didepannya terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Ia langsung menghampiri pelanggannya itu dan mengangkatnya dari tanah. Nafas pemuda itu tersengal-sengal. Jonghyun segera membuka masker yang dipakainya agar ia itu bisa bernafas lebih leluasa.

Jonghyun tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Penumpangnya ini adalah Park Jihoon. Park Jihoon member Wanna One yang sedang naik daun. Orang yang Jonghyun cari tahu beberapa hari yang lalu karena tertarik dengan mata indahnya.

Dan sekarang Park Jihoon sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar di dalam gendongannya. Wajah park Jihoon memerah, Jonghyun memeriksa keningnya dan menemukannya benar-benar panas. Ia sepertinya demam.

Jonghyun tidak tahu ia harus meminta tolong pada siapa. Akhirnya ia berlari sambil menggendong penumpangnya itu menuju pos satpam. Syukurlah Satpam itu mengenali Jihoon sebagai salah satu dari penghuni apartemen ini. Ia menyuruh Jonghyun untuk menunggu satpam itu menghubungi pihak manajemen untuk membawanya ke kamarnya yang Jonghyun tidak tahu nomor berapa. Jonghyun memposisikan Jihoon dengan kepalanya ditidurkan diatas pahanya sambil mengipasinya perlahan. Suhu badannya masih tinggi dan ia belum sadar juga. Jonghyun merasa kasihan dengannya. Jonghyun memang bekerja keras setiap harinya, tapi ia mempunyai cukup waktu istirahat. Berbeda dengan idol seperti Jihoon, ia pasti tidak punya banyak waktu untuk istirahat. Apalagi jika mereka adalah _rookie_ yang sangat terkenal. Jadwal mereka pasti sangat padat sampai-sampai mungkin mereka tidak bisa beristirahat tenang, belum lagi stres yang ditimbulkan oleh pekerjaannya. Pasti sulit sekali menjadi _idol_ , apalagi jika umurmu masih sangat muda.

Tidak lama satpam datang dengan kunci cadangan kamar Jihoon. Satpam mengatakan bahwa orangtua Jihoon sedang pergi ke luar negeri, dan sekarang sedang tidak ada orang di rumahnya. Biasanya Jihoon memang tinggal di dorm grup nya. Satpam menawari Jonghyun untuk membawa Jihoon ke kamarnya yang ditolak oleh Jonghyun, karena sepertinya ia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Lagipula satpam itu sedang bertugas.

Jonghyun membopong Jihoon dan membawanya ke kamar nomor 79. Memang sedang tidak ada orang di rumahnya. Ia langsung membawanya ke kamar terdekat yang sepertinya memang benar kamar milik Jihoon. Ia menidurkan Jihoon dengan hati-hati di kasurnya. Badan Jihoon masih sangat panas, keringat bercucuran disekujur tubuhnya. Jonghyun ragu apakah ia harus mengganti pakaiannya atau tidak. Karena bajunya sangat basah, jika dibiarkan demamnya bisa lebih parah lagi. Tetapi ia segan karena untuk mengganti bajunya ia harus membuka pakaiannya Jihoon terlebih dahulu.

Setelah Jonghyun mempertimbangkan baik buruknya, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggatikan bajunya. Ia membuka lemari pakaian Jihoon dan mencari piyama yang nyaman untuknya. Jonghyun membuka pakaian idol itu perlahan dan mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk sebelum memakaikannya baju yang bersih.

Setelah bersih, Jonghyun membetulkan posisi tidur Jihoon dan memakaikannya selimut. Jihoon mengerang dalam tidurnya, sepertinya tubuhnya memang sedang berasa tidak enak. Jonghyun ingin pergi tapi ia tidak tega, Jonghyun memutuskan untuk tinggal sebentar merawatnya. Jonghyun mencari handuk di lemari Jihoon untuk mengompresnya. Setelah diberi kompres sepertinya Idol itu agak tenang ia sudah tidak bersuara lagi.

Jonghyun mengganti kompresnya sekali lagi dan panas Jihoon sudah lumayan turun. Sepertinya ia sudah bisa ditinggal. Jonghyun mengecek jamnya dan ternyata sudah hampir 3 jam ia menjaga Jihoon. Besok Jonghyun harus pergi ke kampusnya untuk menemui dosen pembimbingnya, belum lagi ia pun harus menyempurnakan proposalnya. Jonghyun pun beranjak untuk pergi dari apartemen Jihoon. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Jihoon ia mencari obat di apotek terdekat, dan mencarikan buah segar untuknya. Ia meminumkan obat itu pada Jihoon yg setengah sadar dan memotongkan apel dan jeruk untuk ditaruh disamping tempat tidurnya. Ia pun menulis note berisi kata-kata semangat agar bisa dibaca oleh Jihoon ketika ia bangun.

Jonghyun pun akhirnya pergi dari apartemen Jihoon. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan idol itu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sebelum ini ia hanya bisa melihat seorang park Jihoon dari televisi, internet atau _banner_ yang bertebaran di jalanan. Walaupun Jihoon tidak dalam keadaan sadar setidaknya Jonghyun sudah pernah melihatnya langsung dan berinteraksi dengannya.

-0-

"Bang Jonghyuuuun, abaaaang, baaang! Buka pintunya!"

Jonghyun mengucek matanya. Ini masih jam berapa, siapa pula yang menggedor kamarnya sepagi ini.

"Ya, ya sebentar.."

Jonghyun membuka pintunya dan menemukan 3 orang geng anak ayam, Euiwoong, Hyungseob dan Seonho berdiri di depannya dengan wajah yang sumringah. Jonghyun seketika langsung _badmood_. Ini bocah-bocah pasti cuma mau gangguin dia.

"Mau apa kalian?

"Ih galak banget sih bang," Euiwoong cemberut mendengar respon dari Jonghyun.

Jonghyun memutar matanya "lah lagian masih pagi udah ganggu orang."

"Ih, orang udah siang juga bang. Ini kami kesini tuh maksudnya baik tau." Seonho protes, matanya membulat lucu.

"Lagian abang jangan marah-marah nanti gantengnya luntur loh." Hyungseob menambahkan. Jonghyun gak ngerti kenapa anak ini suka sekali _flirting_ dengannya. Padahal masih bocah.

"Duh, iya, iya.. ada apa emangnya."

Jonghyun menunggu ketiga anak itu yang sambil tertawa-tawa mengambil sesuatu dari belakang mereka. "Taraaa..Lihat, abang dapat banyak paket!"

"Whoah, dari mana saja tuh?"

Euiwoong menyebutkan satu-satu asal paket itu dengan bersemangat, sebagian besar dari orangtuanya di kampung halaman. Dan sebagian lainnya adalah jurnal ilmiah dan literatur yang ia pesan online untuk tambah referensi skripsinya.

"Oke, makasih ya sampai dianterin ke kamar haha." Jonghyun mengambil paket-paketnya itu dan beranjak ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidur tapi anak-anak itu masih berdiri di pintunya.

"Yasudah kami pergi lagi ya bang."

"Iya jangan tidur lagi lho udah siang, mending cari uang aja buat modal nikah sama aku ." Hyungseob pergi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya centil, yang Jonghyun tanggapi dengan tawa canggung

Jonghyun ingat biasanya orangtuanya mengirimkan banyak sayuran, buah dan macam-macam lauk atau cemilan homemade. "Eh bentar-bentar"

Jonghyun mengambil tiga kantong kresek bekas belanja di supermarketnya yang ia sesakkan dalam laci penyimpanannya yang berantakan. Ia lalu membuka kardus yang baru saja diantar anak-anak berisik itu dan mengambil beberapa jeruk, apel, kentang dan cemilan tradisional yang jumlahnya cukup banyak untuk dimakan Jonghyun sendiri.

"Ini buat kalian, bagi-bagi sama keluarganya ya jangan diabisin sendiri, khususnya kamu ya anak ayam raksasa.." Jonghyun mencubit pipi Seonho yang menggembung karena kecewa ia harus membagi makanan dari Jonghyun dengan yang lain.

"Oke oke, makasih loh bang. Walaupun aku sih lebih milih mentahannya aja daripada ini." Kali ini Euiwoong yang ngomong, dan Jonghyun gemas sekali ingin mencubitnya juga.

"Duh jangan memeras petani miskin dong, kan tau sendiri abang kalian ini kerja keras banting tulang tapi gak kaya-kaya."

" Kerjanya dibanyakin lagi makanya, supaya cepet kaya, nanti kalau udah kaya kan bisa nikahin aku." Hyungseob menimpali sambil kedip kedip mata.

"Skripsi abang bakal gak kelar-kelar kalau gitu mah dek Hyungseob, kapan nikahin kamunya keburu tua dulu nanti." Jonghyun goda balik Hyungseob yang sekarang senyum-senyum sendiri dengan pipi yang kemerahan. Hyungseob ini tipe anaknya suka mancing-mancing, sekalinya diladeni langsung salting.

"Yaudah sana pergi, kan udah dapet makanannya, abang lelah mau tidur lagi."

"Ih bang kan dibilangin jangan tidur lagi—"

Jonghyun menutup pintu kos nya walaupun anak-anak diluar masih protes. Jonghyun lalu membereskan makanan jadi yang harus masuk kulkas agar tidak basi, sisanya ia biarkan masih di kardus dan akan dibereskan nanti setelah ia bangun. Jonghyun mengambil ponselnya dan memfoto paketnya untuk mengabarkan orangtuanya bahwa kiriman mereka tiba dengan selamat.

Dipikir-pikir sudah lama juga Jonghyun tidak pulang ke kampungnya. Sudah hampir setengah tahun ia tidak bertemu keluarganya. Selain sibuk, sebenarnya ia malu karena kuliahnya yang tidak kunjung selesai. Jonghyun sebenarnya bukan mahasiswa yang bodoh, malah ia termasuk yang terbaik di fakultasnya. Selain kuliahnya yang sulit lulus—ia kuliah di jurusan B _usiness Statistic_ yang memang terkenal susah masuk dan susah keluar, ia juga sempat cuti dua tahun karena ia pernah ikut bekerja menjadi konsultan di suatu lembaga survei statistik dan mengharuskan kegiatan di luar negeri. Tawaran honor yang lumayan besar itu yang membuat Jonghyun menerima pekerjaan itu. Namun karena sadar kuliahnya tidak akan selesai jika ia sibuk bekerja akhirnya ia kembali fokus ke sekolahnya dan memutuskan untuk menjadi _driver_ ojek _online_ untuk tambahan biaya kuliahnya. Sejak awal ia memang meminta orangtuanya untuk tidak membayarkan uang kuliahnya. Ia sudah dewasa, sungguh memalukan jika ia masih merepotkan orangtuanya.

Jonghyun sangat berterima kasih pada kedua orangtua dan kakak perempuannya di kampung halaman. Mereka selalau mendukung Jonghyun apapun yang ia lakukan. Kadang ketika ia sedang _down_ karena skripsinya, orangtuanya akan menelponnya untuk menyemangati atau sekedar mengirimkan makanan-makanan bergizi untuk menjaga kesehatannya. Jonghyun berjanji ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa menjadi lulusan yang terbaik dan mendapatkan perkerjaan yang bagus agar bisa membanggakan keluarganya.

Jika kau melihat Jonghyun, kau akan langsung berpikir bahwa ia adalah mahasiswa yang paling pekerja keras yang pernah kau lihat. Makanya orang-orang disekitarnya banyak yang kagum dan sayang padanya. Bukan hanya karena kerja kerasnya, Jonghyun pun sangat baik, sopan, pintar dan pandai bergaul. Tipe menantu idaman kalau kata orang. Sayang Jonghyun belum mapan, makanya ia belum berpikir ke arah pernikahan, jangankan pernikahan, pacaran aja tidak sempat. Jadi Jonghyun bukannya tidak laku, ia 'jomblo karena pilihan' atau bisa dibilang 'high quality jomblo' ini istilah dari Om Taehyun, yang selalu membuat Jonghyun meringis setiap ia menyebutnya. Karena ya—itu istilah jaman dulu banget. Udah gak kekinian lagi. Tapi emang Om Taehyun anak gaul generasi 90an sih, makanya istilahnya aja masih 90an banget.

-0-

Jonghyun sudah mandi, sudah makan rapelan makan pagi dan siangnya, sudah mengelap motornya, sekarang ia siap berangkat nyari uang lagi.

"Semoga hari ini banyak orderan." ia bergumam sambil memakai jaketnya. Saat mengeluarkan motor di depan kos, Euiwoong-and-the-gank sedang duduk-duduk dan berkerumun meributkan sesuatu yang ada di tangan Justin. Oh mereka sedang bermain game, sepertinya Justin membawa gadget baru lagi.

Anak orang kaya mah beda, gadgetnya aja setiap minggu ganti.

"Anak-anak, abang pergi narik dulu ya, doain hari ini laris manis."

"Ya bang hati-hati"

"Yang banyak cari uangnya ya bang, biar cepet kaya terus lamar aku"

"Beliin makanan pulangnya bang"

Jonghyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat anak-anak itu yang menyahut tanpa mengalihkan matanya sedikit pun dari ponsel Justin.

'dasar bocah' Jonghyun menggumam.

Baru saja ia motornya keluar dari pagar kosnya, ponselnya berbunyi. Alih-alih aplikasi ojeknya yang berbunyi, ada telpon masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

"Ya, halo?"

 _'Mas Jonghyun ya?'_

"Iya benar, ini siapa ya? "

' _Saya penumpang mas waktu itu, mas bisa jemput saya gak?'_

"Maaf mas, tapi saya tidak boleh menerima orderan diluar aplikasi." Memang peraturan keras dari perusahaan untuk tidak menerima orderan diluar aplikasinya. Jika ketahuan Jonghyun bisa dinonaktifkan sebagai _driver_.

' _Aku Park Jihoon yang mas antar beberapa hari yang lalu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, ada yang harus kita bicarakan. Kau bisa menjemputku di taman kemarin?'_

Jonghyun hampir tidak percaya, Park Jihoon sang _idol_ , orang yang ia tolong waktu itu menelpon untuk bertemu dengannya. Jonghyun jadi berdebar, apa yang mau ia bicarakan? Apa ia mau berterima kasih? Kalau hanya terima kasih kan bisa lewat telpon saja. Atau ia malah mau memarahinya karena kemarin Jonghyun dengan lancang menggantikan bajunya? Duh, kenapa ya?

" .. saya akan segera kesana. "

' _Aku tunggu ya mas.'_

Jonghyun yang tadinya mau mulai narik akhirnya memutar arahnya langsung menuju taman tempat ia menjemput Park Jihoon beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tidak mengacuhkan aplikasinya yang berbunyi pertanda banyak calon penumpang yang mencari _driver_. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan sang _idol_ terkenal itu padanya.

-0-

Saat Jonghyun sampai di tempat tujuan, Park Jihoon masih menunggunya di tempat yang sama dengan waktu ia jemput terakhir. Ia duduk di ayunan dengan kakinya berayun pelan. Ia masih memakai topi dan masker seperti waktu itu. Yang berbeda, ia langsung melepas maskernya saat melihat Jonghyun datang. Dan Jonghyun bersumpah ia melihat malaikat ketika Jihoon tersenyum padanya. Berbeda dengan terakhir ia melihatnya, sekarang wajahnya terlihat segar dan pipinya kemerahan. Matanya masih memancarkan bintang-bintang, yang Jonghyun yakini lebih indah daripada yang ia lihat di televisi. Dan senyumnya sangat cocok dengan matanya, membuatnya semakin bersinar.

"Maaf mas, lama menunggu ya?"

Jantung Jonghyun hampir melompat dari rongga dadanya saat Idol di depannya itu tanpa basa-basi langsung memeluknya begitu erat. Ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada Jonghyun dan terlihat begitu nyaman untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja bertemu dua kali dengannya. Jonghyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana, jadi ia menahan tangannya untuk tidak memeluk balik idol itu. Ia takut ia akan disangka melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh jika ia membalas pelukanremaja ini.

Jonghyun menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Siapa tahu ini adalah _hidden camera_ , dan kamera akan tiba-tiba muncul ketika ia bereaksi. Mungkin ini adalah suatu _reality show_ yang menceritakan hubungan idol dengan orang biasa? Bisa jadi seperti itu. Jaga sikap, ia bisa mati dibunuh fans Jihoon jika ia macam-macam.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi mas Jonghyun."

"Eh? "

"Mas kan yang nolong aku waktu aku pingsan kan? Dan mas yang ngerawat aku sampai potongin buah segala. Aku seneng banget pas baca note dari mas juga.. "

"Tadinya aku kira manajer aku yang lakuin. Tapi ternyata kata pak satpam mas Jonghyun yang waktu itu rawat aku.."

"Dan aku baru tau beberapa hari yang lalu, makanya pas ada waktu luang aku langsung hubungin mas. Untung nomor mas masih ada di hp ku. Aku mau ngomong makasih sama masnya.."

Oh begitu, kalau cuma mau bilang makasih kenapa minta ketemu segala ya? Oh mungkin karena ngomong langsung lebih sopan. Dan kalau mau ngomong makasih doang gak usah pake peluk-peluk kaya begini kan ya? Kok Jonghyun jadi bingung.

"Makasih banyak ya mas, karena mas aku jadi sembuh. Terus kata-kata motivasi yang mas tulis di note yang mas tinggalkan buat aku itu jadi lebih bersemangat lagi buat ngehadepin hari-hari aku. Padahal waktu itu aku udah bener-bener _down_ dan lelah menjadi _idol_. "

"Mas udah kaya kesatria penyelamatku deh."

Jonghyun cuma melongo aja dengerin omongan _idol_ yang masih nempelin badannya ke Jonghyun. Jonghyun harus bener-bener ngingetin dirinya supaya gak khilaf. Orang gemesin banget ini anak. udah begitu, wangi lagi. Wanginya udah kaya wangi lavender—atau entah bunga apa yang Jonghyun gak hapal, dicampur sama bedak bayi, pokoknya nenangin banget. Jadi Jonghyun Cuma bisa diem aja nanggepinnya dan mahasiswa itu benar-benar bersyukur saat akhirnya Jihoon melepas pelukannya sambil senyam-senyum _innocent_. Gak tau apa Jonghyun udah hampir mati berdiri dibuatnya karena begitu _nervous_ dipeluk seorang _idol_.

"Aku mau traktir masnya makan sebagai ucapan terima kasih dari aku."

Jonghyun jadi tidak enak padahal waktu itu dia tulus banget nolonginnya, dan juga dia kasihan sama anak ini. "Gak usah mas, saya waktu itu emang ikhlas mau nolong aja kok. gak usah repot-repot."

"Aku emang udah berniat dari kemarin mas. Dan sekarang baru ada waktu, masa mas tega mau nolak aku sih."

Jonghyun merasa bersalah melihat raut wajah remaja itu berubah menjadi kecewa. "Lagipula yang mas lakuin ke aku tuh lebih dari traktiran ini.."

"Aku bersyukur mas yang nolong waktu itu. Aku cuma mau berterima kasih. Aku malah sedih kalau masnya bilang kalau ini malah ngerepotin aku, padahal gak sama sekali loh mas. "

—Jadi bagaimana mas, mau tidak aku traktir makan? "

Jonghyun beneran gak ada pilihan lain. Sebenernya bodoh sih kalau dia nolak ditraktir _idol_. Kapan lagi makan sama _idol_ yang terkenal. Berdua aja, tanpa kamera lagi.

Eh beneran tanpa kamera kan ini? Ini bukan _reality show_ kan? Soalnya Jonghyun berasa mimpi deh.

"Oke mas. Saya mau deh."

Jihoon langsung senyum dengar jawaban Jonghyun, senyumnya maniiis banget sampai-sampai Jonghyun takut kena diabetes ngeliatnya.

"Yeay, ayo pergi!"

Jonghyun pasrah aja ditarik tangannya menuju motornya sama remaja yang ceria banget karena baru saja ia terima tawaran traktirannya ini.

Jonghyun baru tahu kalau seorang Park Jihoon ini sangat _talkative_. Sepanjang jalan sang idol ini gak berhenti bicara, ia selalu mengomentari apa aja yang dilihatnya. Karena _age-gap_ mereka yang lumayan jauh kadang ada beberapa istilah yang dipakai Jihoon yang kurang Jonghyun mengerti. Kalau sudah begitu ia paling senyum aja menangapinya.

"Nah sudah sampai, mas suka sashimi gak? "

Mereka berhenti di restoran sashimi yang terkenal. Setahu Jonghyun restauran ini adalah salah satu restoran sashimi legendaris. Hanya orang-orang kaya yang makan disini, karena harganya yang sangat mahal.

"Suka mas, tapi makan disini kan mahal banget mas. Gak apa-apa?"

"Gak apa-apa kok, ini gak seberapa dari pertolongan mas. Lagipula aku sudah reservasi disini. Dan disini tempatnya _private_ jadi kita gak perlu takut diganggu sasaeng fans-ku."

Oh iya, Park Jihoon harus hati-hati dengan sasaengnya. Makanya ia memilih tempat seperti ini untuk mentraktir Jonghyun.

Jonghyun melihat orang-orang yang keluar masuk restoran itu, mereka semua terlihat _high class_ , sangat berbeda dengan Jonghyun yang sekarang masih memakai jaket ojeknya. Penampilanya pun biasa saja, tahu begitu ia pake baju dan sepatu termahal yang ia punya.

Kalau Jihoon sih walaupun pakaiannya terlihat casual, cuma kaos oversize dipadu jeans dan sneakers tapi Jonghyun yakin pasti itu adalah keluaran brand ternama. Namanya juga Idol.

"Ayo masuk mas."

Jonghyun melepas jaketnya dan menaruhnya di bagasi sepeda motor. Ia tidak mau disangka driver ojek _online_ yang sedang membeli makanan untuk layanan _delivery_ —walaupun ia memang driver ojek _online_ sih.

Jihoon disambut oleh pelayan yang langsung menunjukan ruangan _private u_ ntuk dua orang. Ruangannya sangat nyaman dan dipenuhi ornamen-ornamen Jepang yang indah. Diluar ruangan itu ada kolam ikan kecil dengan sistem pengairan ala Jepang yang sangat memanjakan mata. Jonghyun masih terkagum-kagum melihatnya. Memang restoran mahal tidak pernah mengecewakan.

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Jihoon langsung memilih-milih menu, ia membuka menunya dan mendekatkannya pada Jonghyun agar ia bisa melihatnya juga.

"Kita pesan set yang ini ya mas, bagaimana mas suka? "

Jihoon menunjuk set yang berisi aneka jenis ikan laut, kepiting, udang dan kerang mentah yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

"Boleh mas, saya gak ngerti sih terserah mas aja hehehe."

"Oke deh, mas udah pernah makan ikan fugu? "

"Belum mas, gak berani makannya. Kalau murahan takutnya gak terlalu bagus. Saya kan gak mampu makan di restoran kaya gini mas. Nanti kalau yang abal-abal takutnya malah keracunan lagi saya haha."

Jihoon tertawa mendengar jawaban Jonghyun, suara ketawanya lucu seperti bayi. Jonghyun ikutan senyum lihatnya.

"Kita pesen ini juga ya.. tenang aja disini kokinya udah bersertifikat khusus ikan fugu mas. Jadi gak bakal beracun. "

"Aku udah pernah makan ini sebelumnya sama member lain dan sampai sekarang aku gak apa-apa kan? "

Ia berbicara dengan gestur tangan, selain _talkative_ Jihoon juga sangat ekspresif. Rasanya tidak bosan untuk hanya memandanginya pada saat ia berbicara.

"Oke mas."

"Ngomong-ngomong Mas Jonghyun umur berapa sih?"

"Saya sekarang 25 tahun, mas."

"Kalau begitu masnya jangan panggil aku mas juga. Aku kan jauh lebih muda.. "

"Oh iya jadi saya panggil apa bagusnya ya? dek Jihoon? "

Jonghyun terkejut saat Jihoon memekik girang. Remaja manis itu sekarang senyum-senyum dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kenapa dek, aneh ya? Atau gak usah saya panggil adek?"

Jihoon tertawa. "Enggak kok. cuma rasanya Aku kok seneng banget dipanggil adek sama mas ya, mungkin karena mas Jonghyun ganteng sih, jadi beda rasanya."

Jonghyun tersenyum canggung. Apa cuma perasaannya saja, atau ini anak _flirting_ dengannya ya?

"Panggil adek aja mas, aku suka."

Jonghyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Idol itu sekarang masih senyum-senyum memandangi dia. Manis sih, enaknya dipandangin balik. Tapi Jonghyun jadi gak enak, ngerasa gak pantas aja. Jadi Jonghyun malah nunduk ngehindarin mata indah itu.

Apa perasaan Jonghyun aja, atau ruangannya kok berasa jadi panas banget ya?

Akhirnya makanan datang, mereka pun mulai menikmati hidangannya. Jonghyun baru kali ini memakan _high quality_ sashimi seperti ini. Rasanya memang benar-benar beda, apalagi ikan fugunya, lembuut banget. kalau istilah _food blogger_ mah daging ikannya berasa _'melt in your mouth'_ gitu deh. Sepanjang makan Jihoon banyak bertanya tentang Jonghyun, dari kuliahnya, tempat tinggal sampai keluarganya. Kalau Jonghyun sih gak berani nanya balik tentang Jihoon. Sekali lagi ia merasa kurang pantas, lagipula setelah ini mungkin mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi.

Akhirnya hidangannya habis, walaupun sepertinya sebagian besar Jonghyun yang makan sih. Jihoon memang sedang tidak diet, namun porsi makannya sedikit sekali, baru makan beberapa suap saja sudah kekenyangan. Terpaksa deh Jonghyun yang lanjutin. Jihoon sepertinya lebih fokus berbicara dengan Jonghyun.

Setelah selesai Jonghyun mengantar Jihoon kembali ke apartemennya, yang sudah ia hapal tempatnya karena pernah kesana sebelumnya.

"Makasih banyak traktirannya ya dek Jihoon, enak banget semuanya."

"Sama-sama mas. Aku juga senang kalau mas suka makanannya. Ngomong-ngomong mas abis ini mau keliling lagi? "

Jonghyun melihat jam tangannya, dan sudah pukul 23.00, sepertinya sudah kemalaman untuk lanjut menarik ojek. Menghabiskan waktu dengan park Jihoon tenyata begitu menyenangkan sampai-sampai ia lupa waktu.

"Gak dek, kayanya habis antar adek pulang ini saya langsung pulang juga. Besok rencana mau ke kampus juga pagi-pagi."

"Oh begitu. Oiya mas, kapan-kapan bisa kita jalan lagi kan? "

Jonghyun gak percaya apa yang ia dengar, masa sih ini idol terkenal kaya gini mau jalan lagi sama dia yang cuma orang biasa. "Iya dek, saya sih bisa-bisa aja. Tapi adek kan sibuk, masa bisa sih? "

"Bisa kok, kalau sama mas pasti aku usahain!" Jihoon memprotes ucapan Jonghyun dan sekarang dia sedang mencebikkan bibirnya karena tidak terima. Pipi tembamnya semakin terlihat bulat.

Ughh, kok gemesin banget ya.

Saking gemasnya Jonghyun gak sengaja nyubit pipi tembamnya. "Iya deh, jangan ngambek dek.."

Reaksi Jihoon selanjutnya benar-benar diluar prediksi Jonghyun. Wajah anak itu benar-benar memerah, dan ia sekarang menutupi wajahnya karena malu, ia lalu memandang Jonghyun dari balik sela-sela jarinya. Jonghyun tidak menyangka kalau perlakuannya tadi bisa membuat seorang Park Jihoon, idol terkenal itu tersipu malu seperti ini. Jonghyun jadi merasa tidak enak, bagaimana pun umur mereka berbeda jauh, Jonghyun gak mau disangka om-om yang suka godain anak remaja.

Jonghyun berdeham untuk mengurangi rasa canggungnya.

"Ya sudah, Saya pulang dulu ya dek. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas traktirannya. Sekarang masuklah duluan ke dalam.."

"Sama-sama mas, aku yang harusnya lebih berterima kasih, ini masih belum seberapa sama pertolongan mas. Dan aku harap ini bukan terakhir kali kita ketemu, semoga masih banyak pertemuan kita yang selanjutnya ya.."

Jonghyun mengusak rambut Jihoon dan tertawa. "Baiklah, jaga kesehatan ya dek, jangan sakit lagi. Kalau saya ga bisa nolong lagi kaya waktu itu gimana? "

"Iya, aku bakal jaga kesehatan mas.. err, sepertinya aku harus masuk. Makasih banyak ya mas."

 **CUP**

Jonghyun membelalakkan matanya karena kaget sewaktu Jihoon mencium pipinya sebelum berlari masuk ke pintu apartemennya. Bisa bertemu, bicara dan makan bersama seorang park Jihoon saja sudah seperti mimpi, sekarang ditambah ciuman di pipi. Jonghyun benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia mencubit lengannya kencang, dan menyadari bahwa ini adalah kenyataan. Pipinya yang tadi dicium oleh idol remaja itu pun masih berasa hangat dipegang olehnya. Dan Jonghyun sangat menyukai rasanya.

Tidak, tidak, Jonghyun tidak boleh senang dulu. Bagaimanapun hubungan antara idol dan orang biasa itu sangat tidak mungkin. Dan Jonghyun harus tahu dimana posisinya sekarang, dia bukan apa-apa. Lebih baik mengubur apapun imajinasinya sekarang dibanding ia harus merasa kecewa dikemudian harinya.

Jonghyun memandangi pintu apartemen Jihoon. Dan remaja itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Setelah ini Jonghyun harus kembali ke kenyataan dan melupakan apa sudah yang terjadi ini.

-end of ch 1-

.

.

 **Author note** : Pertama kali bikin ff bahasa indo, pertama kali post di ffn dan pertama kali juga bikin winkbugi! sebenarnya jonghyun/jihoon ini couple pertama yang aku ship di Produce 101. Yah, walaupun sekarang jalan mereka terpisah tapi jiwa shipperku tidak akan mati. Soalnya Jonghyun yang imamable itu cocok banget sama Jihoon yang manja-manja gemesin itu hahahaha. walaupun couplean Jihoon lainnya bertebaran, aku tetap setia kok. gak anti juga sih sama couplean dia sama yang lain, masih suka baca juga kok. Soalnya jihoon cocok aja dicouplein sama siapa aja :')

ff ini bakal dibikin beberapa chapter, alur ceritanya bakal ringan kok..

Btw, Selamat membaca ya, ditunggu reviewnya ;)

oiya karena ini pertama kalinya aku post ff di ffn jadi masih coba-coba, kalau formatnya gak bagus atau ada yang aneh maklumin aja yaa


	2. Chapter 2

_**Some things just make sense, and one of those is you and i..**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Lama setelah terakhir mereka bertemu. Park jihoon tidak ada menghubungi Jonghyun lagi. Memang sudah sepantasnya seperti itu. bagaimanapun adalah suatu hal yang mustahil seorang mahasiswa biasa seperti Jonghyun bisa berhubungan dengan seorang Idol terkenal, sudah sangat jelas mereka berbeda strata. Jonghyun sendiri pun sudah kembali ke kehidupan nyatanya dan melupakan seorang Park Jihoon, dan Jonghyun yakin bahwa member Wanna One itu pun sudah melupakannya.

Jonghyun tengah memeriksa kembali proposal skripsinya disaat ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia langsung berlari keluar untuk mengangkat panggilan itu karena semua orang sudah memandanginya dengan tatapan sinis karena membuat keributan di dalam perpustakaan.

"Ya halo?"

' _Mas Jonghyun, ini Jihoon! Mas gak simpen nomor aku ya?'_

Hah? Jihoon? Jonghyun tidak menyangka Park Jihoon akan menghubunginya lagi. Ia kira makan bersama kemarin itu bakal menjadi kali terakhir mereka bertemu. Jonghyun memang tidak menyimpan nomor hp Idol itu karena merasa tidak mungkin ia akan menghubunginya lagi ataupun ada momen bagi mereka untuk bertemu lagi.

"Wah, dek Jihoon ada apa? Gak kok ini nomornya sudah saya simpan. Tadi saya kaget aja adek nelpon."

Jihoon tertawa di seberang telponnya. _'Aku mau ketemu mas Jonghyun lagi. Sekarang aku udah di depan kampus mas. Mas ada di kampus kan? Jemput dong..'_

"Ehh? Di depan kampus? Aduh ngapain Ke sini dek, banyak fans kamu loh disini."

' _Yaudah makanya mas cepet jemput aku, kalau kelamaan nanti aku keburu diculik sama orang nih!'_

Jonghyun menepak dahinya. "Oke. Jangan kemana-mana, saya kesana sekarang."

Jonghyun bergegas lari menuju pintu gerbang kampusnya. Ia takut kalau kelamaan, orang-orang akan sadar dengan keberadaan _Idol_ terkenal depan kampusnya, dan fans akan mengerubutinya. Jonghyun takut _sasaeng fans_ lah yang akan mendekatinya. Mereka kan nekat, kalau Jihoon sampai diculik bagaimana? Sekarang dia pasti sendirian tanpa _bodyguard_ yang menjaganya. "Jangan ngobrol sama orang asing ya, dan kalau ada yang nawarin makanan jangan diambil."

' _Iya mas, aku bukan anak kecil kok.'_ Anak yang dikhawatirinya malah tertawa.

"Ya sudah, tunggu ya disana."

Akhirnya Jonghyun sampai di pintu gerbang. Idol remaja yang menelponnya tadi sedang berdiri di depan gerbang kampusnya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Saat ia sadar Jonghyun sudah datang, Jihoon segera menaruh ponsel itu di sakunya dan langsung menghambur untuk memeluk Jonghyun.

Ini sudah kedua kali Jihoon memeluknya pada setiap kali mereka bertemu. Seharusnya Jonghyun sudah agak terbiasa dengan rasanya. Tapi tetap saja ia jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan saat Jihoon menaruh kepalanya di dada Jonghyun. Dan Jonghyun berdoa semoga remaja ini tidak mendengar degub jantungnya yang berdebar sangat kencang saat ini.

"Dek. Ini di depan umum. Nanti ada yang lihat."

Dibilang begitu bukannya lepas malah semakin erat Jihoon memeluknya. "Bentar dulu, Aku kangen sama mas soalnya. Masa aku gak boleh meluk?"

Jonghyun tidak melihat ekpresinya tapi ia tahu Jihoon sedang cemberut sekarang. Jonghyun bisa mendengar rengekan pada ucapannya.

"Oke, kamu boleh peluk saya tapi jangan disini ya. Nanti kalau ada _paparazzi_ gimana?"

Akhirnya Jihoon melepas pelukannya. Tapi pipinya ia gembungkan karena kesal. Jonghyun sudah berkali-kali melihat Jihoon ngambek tapi kok masih saja terlihat menggemaskan.

"Saya masih mengerjakan skripsi saya nih dek, mau ikut masuk dulu?"

Ekpresi idol itu langsung berubah senang saat Jonghyun mengajaknya masuk ke kampus. Ia langsung memeluk lengan Jonghyun, setengah menyeret mahasiswa itu masuk ke dalam gerbang.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Jonghyun langsung melanjutkan mengedit proposalnya yang sempat tertunda. Ia tambahkan beberapa referensi untuk menguatkan teorinya. Ia juga mengubah rumusan masalah dari skripsinya agar lebih menarik seperti saran dari dosen pembimbingnya. Jonghyun begitu fokus sampai-sampai ia lupa bahwa ada remaja SMA yang masih menemani disampingnya.

Jonghyun tertawa saat ia menemukan Jihoon tertidur diatas buku teori ekonomi pembangunan yang sangat tebal itu. Jonghyun jadi tidak enak, padahal Jihoon sudah bela-belain datang ke kampusnya ditengah kesibukan _schedule_ idolnya hanya untuk menemui Jonghyun. Eh malah Jonghyun anggurin karena terlalu sibuk dengan skripsinya. Jonghyun bergegas menyelesaikan tulisannya agar ia bisa fokus meladeni Jihoon.

Akhirnya selesai juga kegiatan mengedit proposal untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jonghyun membereskan laptopnya, dan mengembalikan buku referensi pada raknya sebelum membangunkan Jihoon. Saat ia mau membangunkan ia tidak tega melihat Jihoon yang tertidur dengan begitu nyenyaknya. Oleh karena itu, Jonghyun memutuskan untuk menunggu sejenak sebelum benar-benar membangunkannya.

"Dek, Jihoon.. bangun, mas sudah selesai nih.." Jonghyun mengguncang lengan Jihoon dengan hati-hati, ia tidak mau mengagetkan idol yang tertidur itu.

Jihoon akhirnya membuka matanya, ia langsung terduduk tegap dan menoleh kiri dan kanan sebelum bertemu pandang dengan Jonghyun. "Eh, aku ketiduran ya mas? "

"Iya, adek tidurnya enak banget, mas sampai gak tega mau banguninnya."

"Yaah, padahal bangunin aja mas, kalau kaya gini aku jadi kehilangan waktu aku sama mas. Lama ya mas aku tidurnya? "

Jonghyun jadi merasa bersalah. Tadinya habis ini Jonghyun berencana mau langsung mengantar Jihoon pulang, tapi nanti Jihoon tambah kecewa. "Agak lama sih dek."

Jihoon langsung cemberut.

"Maaf ya, gimana kalau habis ini kita pergi dulu, jalan kemana kek? Jadi kan kita masih bisa main lagi."

Sepertinya strategi Jonghyun berhasil, buktinya Jihoon sekarang sudah senang lagi. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang nentuin kemananya ya?"

Jonghyun tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti remaja itu. "Oke, oke.. jadi adek mau kita kemana?"

"Aku mau tahu tempat kos mas Jonghyun.. kita kesana aja ya."

Eh kos Jonghyun? Gak salah? "eh, Jangan dek, kos mas sempit kok, gak menarik lagi. Ke tempat lain aja ya."

Jihoon menggeleng kepalanya kencang. "Katanya terserah aku, yaudah sekarang aku maunya ke kos nya mas." Jonghyun menghela nafasnya, apa yang bisa ia lakukan kalau remaja imut itu sudah bersikeras mau pergi ke tempatnya. Jonghyun gak bisa lihat Jihoon ngambek, merajuk sedikit ia pasti langsung gak tega.

"Yaudah, iya.. tapi jangan menyesal ya nanti, kos mas membosankan soalnya. Sepi banget dan gak ada TV loh.."

"Gak bakal bosen kok. Kan ada mas, yaudah ayo-ayo pergi!"

Jonghyun membiarkan dirinya kembali diseret member Wanna One itu. apa semua remaja memang seperti ini ya, seperti kelebihan tenaga, sampai-sampai Jonghyun saja tidak bisa mengimbangi tingkahnya. Atau malah karena Jonghyunnya yang sudah mulai berumur?

Ah tapi Jonghyun kan baru 25 tahun.

Pasti ini karena Jihoon yang hiperaktif. Ia jadi ingat gerombolan geng anak-anak ayam di sekitar kosnya. Sama hiperaktifnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Jihoon masuk grup mereka, pasti akan sangat berisik jika mereka berkumpul bersama.

-0-

Jonghyun berhasil membawa Jihoon masuk kamarnya tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu. Syukurnya keadaan sekitar kos dia memang sedang sepi sekarang, biasanya ada Euiwoong-and-the-gank yang duduk-duduk di tangga kos, atau ada Om Taehyun yang minum kopi sambil baca koran di ruang tamu. Atau juga biasanya ada geng ibu-ibu yang menggosip di warung sayur depan kosnya. Hari ini anehnya semua orang tidak ada, makanya ia bisa membawa Jihoon dengan aman sampai masuk kamarnya.

Jonghyun baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya saat tiba-tiba Jihoon memeluknya lagi.

"Sekarang kan ga ada yang lihat mas, jadi aku bebas peluk mas kaya gini kan."

Duh ini anak gak tahu bahaya apa ya, ini kamar tertutup, dia sekarang peluk-peluk Jonghyun kaya begini. Jonghyun kan cowok, bagaimana pun kalau disodorin kaya gini siapa yang gak bakal khilaf. Nanti kalau Jonghyun kebawa suasana terus ngapa-ngapain dia gimana.

Jonghyun berusaha sekuat tenaga ngalihin perhatiannya dari wangi rambut Jihoon yang begitu lembut, dan kulit halus Jihoon yang tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengannya. 'tenang, tenang, tarik nafas dalam-dalam, ingat kalau Jihoon itu idol, dan umurnya terpaut jauh darimu' Jonghyun mengulang-ulang perkataan itu dalam hati, siapa tahu ia kelepasan.

"Aku suka banget deh peluk mas kaya gini. Soalnya rasanya nenangin banget. "

"Mas kok diem aja sih, aku sedih tau mas gak peluk balik aku, kan ga ada orang yang lihat. Gak apa-apa kok.."

Ini anak malah mancing.

Jonghyun akhirnya melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling tubuh Jihoon yang ternyata begitu mungil dibandingkan dirinya. Walaupun pipinya tembam ternyata badan idol ini sangat kurus. Saat Jonghyun memeluknya, tubuh Jihoon seakan-akan tenggelam tertutupi tubuh dewasa Jonghyun.

Ternyata benar, memang memeluk Jihoon rasanya menenangkan.

Jonghyun bukan tipe orang yang suka dengan _skinship_. Orang yang pernah ia peluk hanya ayah ibu dan kakaknya, itu pun kalau kakak perempuannya dengan barbar memaksa untuk memeluknya. Sekarang ini ia sedang memeluk orang asing yang baru saja bertemu dengannya 3 kali, namun entah kenapa Jonghyun tidak membencinya.

Jonghyun akhirnya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega saat Jihoon melepas pelukan mereka sambil dengan begitu menggemaskannya berkata 'sip baterai sudah penuh'. Setelah itu Remaja itu tersenyum dengan begitu lebar pada Jonghyun, pipinya memerah.

Iya, park Jihoon memang sangat imut. Jonghyun seharusnya mencatat itu dipikirannya agar jantungnya tidak terus berdebar setiap melihat idol itu tersenyum padanya.

Jihoon duduk di atas kasur Jonghyun yang syukurnya sudah ia bereskan tadi pagi. Remaja itu duduk bersila sambil memeluk bantal Jonghyun. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kamar Jonghyun.

"Mas, ada yang mau aku tanya deh?"

"Apa tuh dek?" Jonghyun bergabung untuk duduk dihadapan Jihoon, ia menyodorkan air minum dan beberapa stoples cemilan padanya.

"Gini, mas kan ganteng, kok mas gak jadi idol aja sih?"

Jonghyun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon. Ia sudah sering mendengar pertanyaan ini sebelumnya. Untuk visual sendiri, Jonghyun tidak kalah dengan idol. Ia cukup tinggi, badannya pun proporsional, dan jangan ditanya tampangnya. Buktinya saja sejak kecil ia begitu populer di lingkungan sekolah maupun rumahnya.

"Saya gak begitu suka keramaian dek, dari dulu saya kalau tampil depan orang banyak rasanya langsung gemetar. Gimana mau jadi idol, bisa-bisa saya pingsan di panggung."

Jihoon mengangguk pelan. "Tapi suatu saat pasti ada waktunya mas akan tampil di hadapan orang banyak kan? "

"Aku harap kau bisa lebih percaya diri. "

Jonghyun tersenyum , "ya, terima kasih dek.."

"Mas berarti tinggal nyelesain skripsinya aja ya mas?"

"Iya dek."

" Mas jurusannya _Business Statistic_ kan? Pasti susah deh."

"Iya memang susah.. makanya mas gak kunjung di-acc dosen nih proposalnya."

"Mas asalnya dari kangwondo ya, aku pernah ke laut tempat yang ada di foto mas itu."

"Iya dek"

"Mas umurnya kan 25 jadi beda sama aku 7 tahun ya? "

" Iya dek."

"Mas, jadi pacarku ya?"

"Iya-ehhh?"

Apa Jonghyun salah dengar? Baru saja ia mendengar idol remaja di depannya menanyakan Jonghyun apakah ia mau menjadi pacarnya.

"Tadi nanya apa dek, coba ulangi?."

Jihoon yang wajahnya masih kemerahan karena malu, sekarang menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Iya, aku tanya mas mau gak pacaran sama aku?"

Suasananya jadi hening. Jonghyun masih mencoba mencerna perkataan Jihoon. Dan remaja itu masih dengan tanpa bersalah memandanginya menunggu jawaban.

 **PLETAK**

"Aduduh.. mas kok jitak aku sih." Jihoon mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja digetok lumayan keras oleh Jonghyun.

"Kalau bercanda jangan keterlaluan. "

Jihoon jadi sedih, dia sudah susah payah ngumpulin keberanian buat minta Jonghyun jadi pacarnya kok dibilang bercanda.

"Aku serius mas. Beneran aku suka sama mas, aku mau mas jadi pacar aku."

Jonghyun menggeleng, sekarang mukanya berubah jadi galak melototin si Jihoon. "Saya tahu saya tuh udah tua, enak buat dibercandain. Tapi jangan begini juga."

Jihoon langsung cemberut. Padahal mukanya udah kurang serius kaya apa lagi. Emang selama ini yang Jihoon lakuin gak keliatan ya? Dia kan udah _obvious_ banget nunjukin sukanya sama Jonghyun. Emang masih kurang bukti apa lagi?

"Aku gak bercanda mas. Beneran aku udah suka mas dari pas mas nolongin aku."

"Kalau gak, ngapain aku cari-cari mas lagi, terus minta ketemuan lagi. Mas kira aku kaya begini sama semua orang?"

"Waktu baca note dari mas aku langsung jatuh cinta tanpa tahu siapa yang menulisnya. Pas ketemu mas, aku malah tambah suka, mas baik banget soalnya. Dan aku merasa begitu nyaman kalau sama mas. Rasanya aku bisa lupain semua stres dan kesusahan aku sebagai idol ini. Dan gak ada orang yang bikin aku ngerasa kaya gitu selain mas Jonghyun."

"Aku gak pernah bercanda soal perasaan aku mas. Walaupun aku masih muda tapi aku tahu bisa membedakan perasaan naksir sesaat atau benar-benar suka."

Jonghyun sekarang gak tega melihat Jihoon yang menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya udah bergetar menahan tangis. Jonghyun kok jahat ya, ada orang yang suka sama dia malah dianggap bercandaan.

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya. Ia mengusap air mata Jihoon yang sudah mulai menetes di pipi gembilnya. "Maaf ya, saya cuma kaget saja. Kamu tahu sendiri saya bukan apa-apa. Cuma mahasiswa miskin yang gak lulus-lulus, dan gak jelas masa depannya. "

"Dibanding kamu yang sudah sukses di umur semuda ini, saya ini sangat tidak pantas untuk kamu sukai. Apalagi jadi pacar kamu."

"Kita beda dunia Jihoon. Kalau di film Upside Down sih, kamu tuh tinggal di dunia atas sama kaum _elite_ lainnya, saya sih cuma rakyat jelata yang tinggal di dunia bawah."

"Kalau kamu sama saya, masa depan kita bakal gak jelas."

Jihoon malah tambah nangis, Jonghyun jadi tambah bingung harus bagaimana. Jonghyun bukan tipe orang yang bisa meng- _handle_ orang yang menangis dengan baik, apalagi kalau penyebabnya dia sendiri.

Jadi Jonghyun duduk disampingnya lalu merangkul pundak Jihoon dan menyenderkan kepala yang lebih muda itu di bahunya. "Maaf ya, saya gak mau kamu malah sakit hati di kemudian hari. Kamu itu idol. Kalau ketahuan pacaran, apalagi sama orang biasa kaya saya, karir kamu juga bisa terancam. Yang saya dengar _netizen_ itu sangat mengerikan. Mereka akan berbalik membenci idol yang mereka puja jika orang itu sampai ketahuan punya pacar. Iya tidak?"

"Dan saya sendiri cuma orang biasa yang tidak punya kedudukan apa-apa, mana bisa melindungimu dari semua itu. Ujung-ujungnya hanya kau sendiri yang merasa sakit."

Perkataan Jonghyun ada benarnya juga sih. Tapi Jihoon tidak bisa menahan lagi perasaannya pada Jonghyun. Ia sangat suka Jonghyun. Dan ia mau memiliki mahasiswa itu sebagai kekasihnya.

"Tapi mas kan gak tahu kalau kedepannya mas bisa jadi orang sukses juga, sekarang aja mas kuliah di universitas S, yang rata-rata lulusannya sukses. Kalau lihat sifat mas aku percaya mas bisa jadi orang yang hebat dikemudian hari."

Jonghyun tertawa mendengar perkataan Jihoon. "Ya, mungkin saja, tapi kan kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Kalau sekarang sih saya tidak bisa menjamin."

Jihoon melepaskan tangan Jonghyun dari bahunya lalu pindah untuk duduk dihadapan Jonghyun. Ia menatap Jonghyun dalam-dalam. " Kalau begitu mas, gak apa-apa kita gak pacaran sekarang."

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya lega. Akhirnya Jihoon menyerah juga untuk membuatnya pacaran dengannya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu jadi—

"Aku tunggu mas sampai sukses kalau begitu!"

Jonghyun sekali lagi tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia memandangi Park Jihoon yang sekarang ini wajahnya terlihat begitu sumringah dengan tatapan setengah tidak percaya.

"Kan mas sekarang lagi nyusun skripsi, paling lama setahun lah sampai wisuda. Terus mas kerja abis itu, nah kalau begitu kan udah sukses. "

"Pas banget, kontrak aku sama Wanna One kan kurang dari 2 tahun lagi, abis itu aku bisa berhenti jadi idol terus nikah sama mas deh."

Jonghyun rasanya mau lompat aja dari lantai dua dengerin kata-kata anak ini.

"Dek, dengerin mas ya, kamu tuh masih muda. Daripada nungguin mas yang gak jelas mending cari yang lain yang lebih mapan. Atau daripada nikah sama saya mending kamu tetep jadi idol, kan uangnya lebih banyak."

Jihoon langsung protes mendengar perkataan Jonghyun. "Tapi aku kan sukanya sama mas Jonghyun."

"Terus nanti kalau nikah sama mas kan udah ada mas yang bakal nafkahin keluarga kita nanti. Aku bisa di rumah aja, aku bakal jadi istri yang baik deh. "

"kalau gak, aku bisa lanjut sekolah kan."

Jonghyun gemas banget sama anak ini jadi dia cubit pipi tembamnya. "Gak semudah itu dek, emang kamu bisa nunggu selama itu, dua tahun tuh lama. Yakin ga bakal berubah pikiran?"

"Aku bisa nunggu kok. Aku anaknya setia tau tidak mas. Kalau udah suka sama satu hal aku gak bakalan pindah ke yang lain."

"Contohnya aja aku suka susu pisang dari kecil. Walaupun sampai sekarang banyak susu lain yang rasanya lebih enak aku tetep setia sama susu rasa pisang."

Jonghyun mau _flip table_ aja, ini anak emang keras kepala banget. Diomongin apa aja susah. "Saya kan bukan susu rasa pisang, Jihoon."

"Kan perumpamaan aja mas, ih masnya kok suka pura-pura bodoh deh."

"Mas suka gak sama aku?"

Oh iya, Jonghyun baru sadar, sebenarnya Jonghyun suka gak sih sama Jihoon? Jonghyun suka Jihoon sebagai idol, sebagai teman. Tapi kalau buat pacaran gak deh, soalnya mereka aja baru ketemu tiga kali, terus Jonghyun juga dari awal udah jaga hati supaya gak berharap banyak. Buat jadi teman aja gak mungkin apalagi jadi pacar.

"Aku tahu kok mas gak suka sama aku seperti sukanya aku sama mas."

"Gak apa-apa, kan masih ada waktu dua tahun, aku bisa bikin mas suka sama aku kok."

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya. Dia tahu apapun yang akan dia katakan pada Jihoon nantinya juga gak bakal didengar. Remaja itu benar-benar keras kepala. Jonghyun jadi tidak mempertanyakan lagi kenapa ia bisa bertahan di acara survival.

"Gimana mas? Setuju ya, setuju?"

"Terserah dek Jihoon aja deh, mas capek, toh gak bakal didengerin juga. "

Jihoon bersorak senang, ia sekarang senyam-senyum, bahagia banget. Sepertinya anak itu langsung lupa kalau aslinya ia habis ditolak. "Malam ini aku nginap disini ya mas."

Jonghyun langsung membuat tanda x dengan lengannya. "NO. Gak boleh, pulang sana. Nanti dicariin mama kamu."

Dengar penolakan dari Jonghyun, idol itu langsung berbaring di kasur Jonghyun dan menggulung seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, seperti kepompong. "Aku mau nginap disini pokoknya. Besok kan aku masih libur. Aku mau ngabisin waktu sama mas lebih lama!"

Jonghyun cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Walaupun dia idol yang sukses tetap saja kalau masih muda ya sikapnya bakal kekanakan juga. Jonghyun sendiri harus lebih sabar menghadapinya. "Kalau mau menginap disini setidaknya kabari dulu orangtua kamu. Atau manajermu, saya gak mau dibilang nyulik kamu nantinya."

"Call! Aku hubungin mama dulu ya, asiiik malam ini tidur sama mas Jonghyun!"

Ucapan Jihoon kok ambigu.

Jonghyun cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Capek banget ngurusin satu anak itu, rasanya udah kaya dititipin 3 orang genk anak ayam kalau ibu-ibu mereka lagi arisan sosialita. Kepala Jonghyun rasanya mau pecah.

Dia bilang 2 tahun masih mau usaha buat dapetin Jonghyun. Lah ini baru sehari aja, Jonghyun udah capek lahir batin. Harus banyak-banyak sabar ini sih. Kalau gak dia bakal gila.

"Mas, aku udah bilang mama, katanya boleh nginap disini! Tapi mama titip pesan buat mas katanya jangan macem-macem, gitu katanya mas."

"Padahal akunya sih gak apa-apa padahal kalau mas mau macem-macem juga." Jihoon ketawa.

Kok anak ini jadi cabe kaya Hyungseob.

"Udah, tidur sana, jangan ngomong yang enggak-enggak."

Jonghyun menyiapkan kasur cadangan untuknya tidur. Ia sengaja memberi jarak sekitar dua meter dari kasur yang akan ditiduri Jihoon. Jaga-jaga saja, siapa tahu ia khilaf. Gimana Jonghyun gak takut khilaf, tadi Jihoon minta ganti baju, terus dia pinjam piyama Jonghyun yang kebesaran banget kalau buat dia. Udah kaya _boyfriend shirt_ aja. Siapa yang gak gemes coba lihatnya.

Jonghyun pun berdiri untuk mematikan lampu kamarnya. Ia sangat mengantuk. Meladeni Jihoon seharian memang sangat melelahkan. Ia baru saja memejamkan matanya, saat Jihoon berbicara.

"Mas kok jauh banget sih tidurnya. Mending deket aku aja, malam ini bakalan dingin tau."

"Gak, mas disini aja, lebih aman."

Gak ada jawaban lagi, berarti aman. Jonghyun memejamkan matanya lagi.

Tiba-tiba ada suara kresek-kresek disebelahnya. Dan Jonghyun merasa ada sesuatu yang berat menindih dadanya.

Jonghyun membuka matanya dan menemukan Jihoon sudah berbaring disampingnya dengan kepala diatas dadanya. Mata mereka bertatapan di dalam gelap. Ngerasa kepergok, yang lebih muda langsung nyengir kuda.

"Dek jangan begini dong, kan kita belum pacaran." Jonghyun berusaha mengangkat kepala Jihoon dari dadanya. Pelan-pelan supaya anaknya tidak kesakitan.

"Tapi kan kita _soon-to-be-dating_ mas. "

"Ya, karena masih belum. gak boleh kaya begini."

Jihoon malah semakin nempel, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya disekeliling badan Jonghyun. "Gak mau! lagian kenapa? Sebelum ini aku boleh peluk-peluk mas kok, katanya kan asal gak didepan umum."

Benar juga sih, Jonghyun pernah ngomong begitu sebelumnya. Tapi kan sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Mereka cuma berduaan aja, di kamar yang gelap, terkunci lagi. Pokoknya bahaya kalau posisi mereka begini terus. Jonghyun kan laki-laki dewasa.

Katanya kalau cuma berdua aja ditempat sepi nanti ada setan.

Nanti kalau Jonghyun kelepasan gimana?

"Yaudah kalau kamu gak mau lepas, besok-besok mas gak ijinin adek tidur disini lagi. "

Ancaman Jonghyun berhasil. Idol remaja itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mendudukkan dirinya. Walaupun gelap Jonghyun tahu anak itu pasti sedang cemberut. "Mas tuh nyebelin banget tau. Untung aja aku sayang."

Jonghyun cuma ketawa denger ucapan Jihoon. Dipikir-pikir Jonghyun jadi gak tega juga. Sebelumnya dia udah nolak jadi pacar Jihoon. Sekarang dia nolak dipeluk, kasihan juga sih. Jonghyun kan orangnya suka gak enakan, jadi dia gak tahan lihat Jihoon yang sekarang masih duduk sambil mencebikkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Yasudah, kamu boleh pegang tangan mas, tapi pegang tangan aja ya, jangan lebih. Kan kita belum pacaran."

Akhirnya bujukan Jonghyun berhasil, ia langsung berbaring di samping Jonghyun dan menautkan jemari mungilnya pada Jonghyun. "Aku janji cuma pegang tangan mas aja kok. Aku boleh kan kesini lagi besok-besok?"

Jonghyun tersenyum mendengar suara Jihoon yang penuh dengan aegyo. Dia jadi merasa bersalah bikin anak ini sedih. "Iya, tapi nurut ya sama mas. "

"Iya mas, aku minta maaf kalau aku kekanakan. Tapi mas, aku beneran serius soal perasaan aku. Gak pernah ada orang yang bikin aku ngerasain kaya yang aku rasain ke mas kaya sekarang ini. Walaupun semua yang mas bilang benar soal posisiku sebagai idol sekarang itu sangat berisiko untuk memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun. Tapi aku tidak bisa memaksakan diri aku untuk mundur dan melupakan perasaanku begitu aja."

"Walaupun kita baru saja bertemu. Dan mengenal mas itu baru sebentar, tapi aku yakin mas itu adalah yang terbaik buat aku—

Pffft.

"Iih mas, jangan ketawa. Aku lagi ngomong serius tau!"

Jihoon memukul lengan Jonghyun, yang lebih tua malah tambah ketawa. Jihoon jadi kesal padahal kan dia lagi serius ngomong, malah diketawain.

"Lucu aja, muka kamu kalau pas ngomong serius itu loh, pipinya jangan ditembem-tembemin bisa gak?"

Huh, Jihoon jadi tambah kesal. Memang sih pipi Jihoon tembam dan Jihoon benci itu. Karena pipinya itu, dia jadi masih kelihatan bocah. Padahal kan Jihoon sudah besar. Dia sudah 18 tahun sekarang. Dan parahnya lagi sekarang orang yang disukainya itu malah tambah besar-besarin perihal pipi tembamnya.

Jihoon langsung melepas tangannya yang sedang menggengam tangan Jonghyun dan membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi yang lebih tua. Jihoon jadi kesal. Dia jadi malas ngomong lagi sama Jonghyun.

"Eh, ngambek lagi..."

"Maaf deh, pipinya lucu kok, gemesin banget. Jangan marah ya.. ngadep sini dong."

Bodo amat. Jihoon sekarang gak mau luluh lagi sama bujukan Jonghyun. Jangan kira karena dia lebih tua, terus Jihoon sayang banget jadi dia bisa seenaknya gangguin Jihoon.

"Park Jihoon.. mas minta maaf nih. Jangan marah lagi ya, kalau marah nanti ilang imutnya."

"Adek Jihoon yang manis.."

Walaupun Jihoon rasanya ingin teriak-teriak kegirangan dipanggil manis sama orang yang dia sukai, tapi mau gak mau ia harus tahan, kan ceritanya dia lagi ngambek.

Melihat Jihoon yang tidak bergeming walau sudah ia bujuk, Jonghyun akhirnya mengambil tangan Jihoon perlahan, dan menggenggamnya, menangkupkan tangan mungilnya dalam tangannya sendiri.

Jihoon akhirnya membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Jonghyun. Bibirnya masih ditekuk dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Duh, hari ini sudah berapa kali ya Jonghyun membuat Jihoon nangis.

Jonghyun mengelus rambut Jihoon dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Maafin mas ya. Tadi mas bercanda aja kok. Tapi apa yang dek Jihoon omongin tadi udah mas dengar baik-baik kok. Mas percaya sama apa yang adek katakan. Tapi ya tetap saja kalau sekarang kita gak bisa pacaran ya. Kalau kedepannya mas gak tau. Apakah kita bakal bareng atau gak. Dan mas harap apapun yang terjadi nanti kita akan bisa menerimanya. "

"Jihoon masih muda, mas juga baru seperempat abad umurnya, hidup kita masih panjang. Sekarang lebih baik fokus untuk meraih mimpi kita."

"Jihoon gak bakal menyia-nyiakan mimpi Jihoon untuk menjadi idol terkenal seperti sekarang ini kan?"

Jihoon mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya sudah tidak cemberut lagi, tapi ia menunduk. Sepertinya perkataan Jonghyun membuatnya bersedih lagi.

"Mas kalau aku bilang sekarang mimpi aku bukan cuma satu bagaimana? Sekarang mimpi aku adalah untuk hidup sama mas. Dan aku juga akan fokus untuk mewujudkan mimpiku yang satu ini."

Jonghyun tertawa, ia tidak menyangka kalau dirinya bisa menjadi bagian dari mimpi seorang idol terkenal Park Jihoon.

"Kalau memang itu mimpimu apa boleh buat? Itu hakmu kan, mas tidak bisa ikut campur."

Jihoon tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jonghyun. Ia langsung memeluk Jonghyun erat, sebelum teringat kalau mahasiswa itu baru saja melarang untuk memeluknya. Makanya sekarang Jihoon dengan hati-hati cuma menempelkan kepalanya di lengan atas Jonghyun. Dia gak mau dilarang datang lagi ke kosnya Jonghyun. Lihat kelakuan Jihoon, Jonghyun memutuskan untuk membiarkan remaja itu melakukan apa yang ia mau. "Tidurlah, kau pasti capek hari ini. Kau tadi hanya tertidur sebentar di perpustakaan."

Jonghyun merasakan anggukan pada lengannya. Dan tidak lama sudah tidak ada suara lagi yang terdengar, hanya ada hembusan nafas lembut dari remaja berwajah imut yang tangannya masih digenggam dengan erat oleh Jonghyun.

-0-

Jonghyun memulai hari ini lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia hanya tidur 5 jam, dan terbangun pada pukul 06.00 pagi untuk mengedit proposalnya. Dan setelah itu ia tidak tidur lagi karena harus mengantar Jihoon menuju dormnya, Member Wanna One itu ada schedule mendadak untuk interview dengan majalah. Padahal Jihoon bilang hari ini ia libur. Tetap saja ia harus kerja.

Dosen pembimbing Jonghyun menjanjikan untuk bertemu dengannya sore ini. Masih ada waktu untuk dia menarik ojek. Lumayan, mungkin ia bisa dapat 5 sampai 10 penumpang.

Ponsel Jonghyun bergetar saat ia sedang berada di parkiran kampus. Mahasiswa itu tersenyum saat melihat ada pesan dari Jihoon pada _kakao talk-_ nya.

'wawancara hari ini'

'.jpg'

'.jpg'

'walaupun seharusnya aku libur tapi aku harus tetap semangat mengejar mimpiku!'

'mas juga semangat ya, semoga proposalnya segera di acc!'

'❤❤❤'

Jonghyun tersenyum membaca isi pesan dari Jihoon. Gambar yang dikirim idol itu adalah foto selfie miliknya, dan yang satunya lagi foto dengan member lainnya. Jihoon terlihat sangat manis dengan sweater pink _oversized_ -nya, dia pun memakai sedikit make up yang membuatnya semakin bersinar, membuat Jonghyun dengan refleks menggumam 'ah kiyowo'.

Ia pun membalas pesan Jihoon dengan kata-kata semangat. Yang dibalas dengan _emoticon love_ yang sangat banyak. Dari pesan yang Jihoon kirim, Jonghyun merasa mendapat energi positif karena ia menjadi bersemangat sekarang.

-end of ch 2-

.

.

 **yeay, chapter 2 is up!**

 **sebelumnya aku mau ucapin makasih buat yang udah review! aku seneng banget bacanya :')**

 **sama kaya kalian aku juga gemes banget sama jihoon, kalau jadi jonghyun udah aku kuwel-kuwel hahaha,**

 **mungkin fic ini sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi, semoga aku bisa update lebih rutin ya..**

 **once again, thank you very much.. semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini, jangan lupa reviewnya ya, it really makes my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm into You...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Aku gak nyangka bang, kamu kok tega sama aku!"

Jonghyun yang baru saja sampai kos, dan belum sempat mencopot helmnya cuma bisa bengong saat Hyungseob menghampirinya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan ekpresi yang didramatisir, udah gitu pake nunjuk-nunjuk lagi.

Jonghyun bingung, apa anak itu baru saja menonton drama lalu mempraktekkannya pada Jonghyun?

Jonghyun baru saja mau menanyakan maksud dari tingkah ajaib Hyungseob, sebelum Euiwoong dan Seonho datang.

"Ah, abang datang juga akhirnya. Ciye ciye, akhirnya kos kita pecah telur, sekarang udah gak bisa dibilang kosnya jones lagi dong."

"Traktir makan dong bang."

Jonghyun jadi tambah bingung.

"Kalian ngomong apaan sih?"

"Bang Jonghyun udah punya pacar kan sekarang, kok abang tega sih sama aku.."

Pacar? Jonghyun tidak punya pacar kok. Anak-anak ini dapat gosip dari mana?

"Eh, bentar, apaan sih?"

"Ituloh, ada pacar abang nungguin tuh di ruang tamu. Mantap bang, carinya yang daun muda."

"Udah gitu Anak SOPA lagi. "

Anak SMA, mengaku pacarnya Jonghyun..

Gawat!

Jonghyun langsung lari menuju ruang tamu. Ia bahkan lupa mencopot helmnya. Dan benar dugaan Jonghyun, pacar Jonghyun yang dimaksud geng anak-anak ayam itu adalah Jihoon. Jonghyun cuma bisa _facepalmed_. Untungnya Jihoon pakai masker dan topi, jadi anak-anak tadi tidak menyadari identitas sebenarnya idol itu. tapi, kenapa Jihoon harus ngaku jadi pacarnya Jonghyun?

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya, bakalan banyak yang harus ia jelaskan ke orang-orang sekitar kosnya nanti.

Lihat Jonghyun datang, Jihoon langsung lari terus meluk Jonghyun. Padahal udah dibilangin dilarang peluk di tempat umum, Jihoon tetap lupa, soalnya refleks kalau lihat Jonghyun, bawaannya mau peluk, apalagi kalau udah lama ga ketemu. Jihoon kan kangen.

Pas Jonghyun dipeluk Jihoon, geng anak ayam dibelakang mereka langsung memekik dengan hebohnya.

Jonghyun langsung bawa Jihoon masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. Ia lalu menyuruh Jihoon untuk menunggunya, sementara ia keluar untuk klarifikasi dengan anak-anak SMA yang jelas-jelasan bakal menyebarkan kejadian ini ke semua orang di lingkungan kos nya. Kalau begini gawat, dia bakal jadi perbincangan hangat di lingkungan ibu-ibu kompleks. Dan mereka bakal lebih kepo dengan hubungannya dengan 'pacar anak SMA' nya. Kalau sampai begitu identitas Jihoon bisa saja terbongkar. Jangan pernah meremehkan kemampuan investigasi ibu-ibu gosip di kompleks ini. Sekalinya bertindak, Dispatch saja bakalan kalah cepat mengungkap fakta.

Pas keluar anak-anak itu masih ditempat sebelumnya. Euiwoong sama Seonho masih melongo, sepertinya mereka masih mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dengan begitu cepat di hadapan mereka, sedangkan Hyungseob masih cemberut nahan nangis.

"Anak-anak. Abang mau klarifikasi."

"Kalau cuma mau konfirmasi beneran pacaran mah gak usah bang, namanya menaburkan garam di lukaku." Hyungseob ngomongnya sambil sok terisak. Euiwoong sama Seonho sih gak peduli sama Hyungseob. Tapi sekarang ada Justin yang nepuk-nepuk punggung Hyungseob buat nunjukin simpati aja, walaupun sebenernya Justin baru datang dan gak ngerti duduk permasalahannya sama sekali.

"Gak kok Hyungseob, abang cuma mau jelasin sama kalian kalau anak SMA itu bukan pacar saya."

Seonho sama Euiwoong langsung ngeliatin Jonghyun dengan tatapan curiga. "Bukan pacar kok peluk-peluk bang?"

Iya juga sih.

"Abang kalau cuma mau bohong buat nyenengin perasaan aku mending gak usah, ngomong aja yang sebenarnya. Aku tuh capek bang diginiin terus."

"Hyungseob ga usah alay, plis." Si Euiwoong yang udah gak tahan sama dramanya Hyungseob mulai protes.

"Hyungseob ga usah sedih, kan masih ada kak Hyunbin. Kemaren dia nitip salam buat Hyungseob ke aku." Justin mencoba menghibur.

"Ih najis. Mana mau aku sama tiang listrik kaya dia!" Justin jadi ikut sedih, maksud dia kan baik, kok malah dimarahin.

Jonghyun geleng-geleng aja lihatnya. Si Hyungseob beneran kaya artis telenovela deh, lebaynya udah satu-dua. "Beneran dia bukan pacar abang, gak usah sebarin berita yang enggak-enggak apalagi sama ibu-ibu kompleks ya."

"Kalau bukan pacar kenapa harus disembunyiin bang, kok aku jadi curiga." Seonho yang biasanya iya-iya aja kalau dikasih tau, sekarang malah ikutan gak percayaan kaya Euiwoong.

"Ngaku aja deh bang dia siapa?" Euiwoong nambahin.

"Aku calon pacar mas Jonghyun tau!"

Jonghyun menepak jidatnya, sekarang Jihoon keluar dari kamarnya dan tiba-tiba datang ikut nimbrung. Ini mah bakalan bikin lebih ribet.

"Ooh calon pacar."

"Ciye calon pacar tapi mesra."

"Calon pacar kok udah dibawa ke kamer aja bang?"

Duh Jihoon kenapa sih pake keluar segala. Padahal Jonghyun baru mau bohong kalau Jihoon itu sepupunya. Sekarang udah terlanjur, mau ngomong apa saja juga gak bakal percaya lagi mereka.

Hyungseob harusnya heboh tapi dia malah diem aja. Dia mandangin Jonghyun matanya berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Heh kamu, yang kaya kelinci!"

Hyungseob nunjuk dirinya sambil nanya 'aku?'

"Iya kamu, kamu tuh ga usah kecentilan ya, mas Jonghyun tuh udah janji mau nikahin aku kalau dia udah mapan. Jadi kamu jangan goda-godain dia!"

Duh si Jihoon malah semakin memperkeruh suasana. Make ngomong yang enggak-enggak lagi. Jonghyun sih udah siap-siap mental deh kalau itu anak berdua ujung-ujungnya berantem. Si Hyungseob tuh anaknya drama. Dipancing gini ya bakalan lebih meledak.

Dan ternyata apa yang dibayangkan Jonghyun tidak sesuai dengan yang terjadi. Si Hyungseob gak bales apa-apa, dia cuma bolak-balik mandangin muka Jihoon terus Jonghyun terus Jihoon lagi dengan wajah yang sedih. Abis itu dia nunduk, kecewa kayanya.

Jonghyun dan temen-temen Hyungseob yang lain saling berpandangan. Seperti Jonghyun, mereka juga gak nyangka kalau Hyungseob bakal kaya gitu. Sekarang Hyungseob malah nangis beneran. Jonghyun jadi tambah bingung. Euiwoong sama Seonho juga kasihan sama Jonghyun, kan bukan salah Jonghyun sebenarnya. Euiwoong sama Seonho saja gak nyangka kalau Hyungseob suka beneran sama mahasiswa itu. Kedua anak SMA itu langsung rangkul si Hyungseob dan mengisyaratkan Jonghyun untuk pergi bawa Jihoon dari situ. Jonghyun mengerti maksud mereka, ia pun menggandeng tangan Jihoon yang masih memandangi Hyungseob dengan tatapan penuh curiga, dan membawanya masuk ke kamarnya.

"Dek, kok ngomong begitu sama mereka. Jadi tambah runyam kan."

Jihoon malah cemberut. "Bilang aja maksud mas tuh aku gak boleh ngomongnya cuma sama yang kaya kelinci itu kan."

"Dia gebetan mas juga ya? iya sih dia imut. Terus putih banget, mulus lagi. Matanya besar. Pantes aja kalau mas suka."

"Hubungan kalian udah sampe mana emangnya? Pasti lebih dari hubungan mas sama aku ya? Dia sampe nangis kaya gitu..."

Tuh kan nangis lagi Jihoonnya. Jonghyun pusing banget, kepalanya udah berasa mau pecah. Bukannya Jonghyun gak mau ngakuin Jihoon. Dia cuma takut kalau dampaknya bakal ke Jihoon nanti. Kalau idol kaya dia sampai ketahuan ada hubungan sama orang biasa bisa hancur karirnya. Jonghyun cuma mau lindungi reputasi dia kok.

"Nggak kok Jihoon. Hyungseob itu bukan apa-apanya mas. Dia cuma anak tetangga kok. Mas gak ada perasaan apa-apa sama dia."

Jihoon masih diem aja. Air matanya masih ngalir deras di pipinya. Jonghyun tuh bagaimana sih, dia kok kerjaannya nangisin anak orang terus. Jihoon iya, Hyungseob diluar juga iya.

Kalau sama Hyungseob Jonghyun bener-bener ga ada perasaan. Selama ini dia ngira si Hyungseob yang _flirting_ sama dia itu cuma bercandaan aja. Eh tapi anaknya sekarang malah baper. Jonghyun jadi ngerasa bersalah, soalnya kadang-kadang dia suka meladeni godaan si Hyungseob. Kalau jadinya begini sih dari awal ditegasin aja kalau Jonghyun emang gak ada perasaan apa-apa sama dia.

"Disini mas ga ada maksud buat gak ngakuin Jihoon atau gimana, mas cuma mau lindungin Jihoon aja."

Idol remaja itu masih nunduk, dia sepertinya menghindari tatapan Jonghyun. Jonghyun menghela nafasnya, lalu ia memegang ujung dagu Jihoon dan menengadahkan wajah yang lebih muda untuk melihat ke arahnya. Jonghyun jadi gak tega lihat Jihoon, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Jonghyun mengusap air mata Jihoon dengan ibu jarinya perlahan dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Adek jangan nangis kaya begini ya, mas juga jadi sedih liatnya. Kan tau sendiri dari kemarin mas bilang kenapa mas gak mau kita pacaran karena mas gak mau kalau sampai orang lain tau, khususnya media. Nah yang sekarang adek bilang ke mereka soal adek ini calon pacar mas, itu sama aja. "

"Kalau sampai orang lain tau terus tersebar bakal bahaya. Belakangan ini aja contohnya, banyak idol yang ketauan punya pacar mereka jadi dibenci, sekalipun ia adalah idol papan atas. Bukan hanya itu saja bahkan haters sampai mengirim _death threat_ pada idol itu."

"Dan mas gak yakin kamu bisa menghandle itu semua sendiri. Sekarang ini mas masih bukan seseorang yang bisa melindungimu, bukan orang yang punya kekuasaan untuk menghentikan orang untuk benci padamu."

"Sekarang kamu kan sedang naik daun, banyak yang menyukaimu. Tapi tidak ada yang menjamin semua fans itu akan berbalik membencimu di kemudian hari kan?"

"Selama kamu bisa mempertahankan cinta dari fans mu, ya usahakanlah. "

"Mas sebenarnya takut kalau sampai fansmu tahu tentang kita, yang jelas hubungan ini tidak dapat dilanjutkan lagi. Semua gerakanmu pasti akan semakin diawasi media, dan mungkin manajemenmu akan melarangmu dengan tegas agar tidak menemui mas lagi. Dan mas sendiri mungkin tidak bisa menepati janji mas untuk membiarkanmu memperjuangkan hubungan kita sampai kontrak Wanna One-mu berakhir. Tentu Jihoon gak mau ini terjadi kan? Jadi tolonglah mengerti ya."

Jihoon mengangguk kencang, air matanya masih berjatuhan di pipinya. Jonghyun lalu menarik yang Jihoon dalam pelukannya, yang lebih muda itu sekarang menangis sesenggukan dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada Jonghyun. Jonghyun mengusap-usap punggungnya dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menghibur agar anak itu tidak menangis lagi.

"Mas.."

Jonghyun berhenti mengusap punggung Jihoon dan menunduk untuk menatap langsung idol itu.

"Maafin aku ya mas, aku emang kekanakan, lakuin semua hal gak pake pikir panjang. Aku janji aku gak bakal kaya begini lagi. Aku bakal rahasiain hubungan kita, soalnya aku gak mau kalau kita berakhir. Aku gak kebayang bagaimana hari aku kalau aku gak bisa ketemu sama mas lagi."

Jonghyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jihoon. Ia mengacak rambutnya dan memeluknya sekali lagi. "Iya mas maafin kok, tapi janjinya dipegang ya, lagipula itu semua buat kebaikan adek kok. Untuk masalah anak-anak diluar tadi, biar mas yang _handle_."

Jihoon mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ia sudah tidak menangis lagi dan hanya tersisa jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Mas, aku lapar."

Jonghyun dan Jihoon saling bertatapan dan tersenyum sebelum Jonghyun akhirnya tertawa, ia lalu mencubit pipi remaja itu dengan gemas. "Jadi adek mau makan apa?"

"Aku lagi pengen masakan cina deh,"

"Oke, kalau gitu kita keluar yuk."

Jonghyun membuka lemarinya dan mencari jaket untuk Jihoon.

"Kenapa makan diluar mas? Gak _delivery_ aja?" Jihoon bertanya tapi tetap sambil memakai jaketnya yang membuat Jonghyun gemas lihatnya, soalnya jaketnya kegedean banget di Jihoon, tangannya aja sampe gak kelihatan.

"Gak apa-apa, sekali-sekali kita makan diluar ya.. eh tapi, tunggu dulu.."

Jonghyun mencari sesuatu dari laci lemari bukunya dan mengambil kaca matanya. Ia lalu memakaikannya pada Jihoon. " Pakai ini juga buat nyamar deh. Pusing gak pakenya?"

Jihoon menggeleng. " Nggak kok biasa aja.. emang ini kacamata minus ya?"

"Iya, tapi minusnya mas gak besar sih, cuma 0,75 makanya mas jarang pake juga. Tapi kalau pusing bilang ya.."Jonghyun membetulkan letak kacamata Jihoon. Dan tersenyum saat melihat yang lebih muda itu terlihat sangat imut dengan kacamatanya. Jonghyun lalu menyeleting jaket Jihoon dan memakaikan tudungnya. "Oke, tinggal pakai maskermu, lalu kita berangkat!"

Sekarang Jihoon sudah benar-benar tertutup dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Bahkan mata indah yang menjadi _signature-_ nya pun tersamarkan dengan kacamata. Nah kalau sudah begini Jonghyun sudah agak tenang, semoga saja tidak ada yang mengenalinya di jalan.

-0-

Jonghyun menghentikan sepeda motor mereka di suatu wilayah di pinggiran kota seoul. Kalau lihat areanya, sepertinya ini adalah kompleks Chinatown dan wilayahnya sendiri tidak terlalu luas. Jihoon sama sekali belum pernah kesini, bahkan ia baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini di Seoul.

Jihoon sangat takjub melihat betapa hidupnya suasana malam di sepanjang jalanan tempat ini. Beberapa vendor makanan berjejer menjajakan makanan ringan maupun berat khas tiongkok, dengan lampu-lampu dan lampion kertas warna-warni yang menghiasinya. Keadaannya sangat riuh dari pedagang yang saling bersahutan menawarkan dagangannya. Jihoon tidak bisa menahan air liurnya saat melihat bakpau, chinese barbeque, kebab, gula-gula dan makanan ringan lain yang menggiurkan. Jihoon jadi mau semuanya.

"Dek, Sebenernya mas mau bawa adek ke restoran langganan mas, jajjangmyeon dan mandu nya enak banget."

"Tapi kalau mau coba jajanannya juga boleh, itung-itung buat ganjel perut, soalnya restorannya masih jauh lagi, adanya di paling ujung. Nanti adek pingsan duluan lagi. Katanya kan tadi kelaparan."

"Pokoknya adek mau makan apa aja hari ini mas yang traktir."

Mendengar tawaran Jonghyun, Jihoon langsung sumringah. "Beneran apa aja?"

Jonghyun tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang sepertinya sudah lupa dengan kejadian sebelumnya. "Iya apa aja. Tapi harus dimakan semuanya ya."

Jihoon mengangguk senang, ia lalu menarik tangan Jonghyun dan membawanya ke vendor penjual berbagai sate makanan laut.

"Paman, aku mau sate cuminya ya, jangan pedas ya."

"Mas mau juga?"

Jonghyun menggeleng. Ia tidak terlalu suka ngemil, apalagi sebelum makan. "Gak, adek aja."

"Oke deh, satu aja paman."

Jihoon terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun pertamanya saat ia menerima sate cumi pesanannya, matanya berbinar-binar, sangat senang. Jonghyun bahkan bisa menggambarkan bagaimana senyumannya dibalik maskernya. Jonghyun tanpa sadar pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Saking senangnya, Jihoon dengan semangat langsung ingin menyuapkan sate itu sebelum Jonghyun menarik tangannya.

"Ini masih panas dek, ditiupin dulu." Lutut Jihoon rasanya meleleh saat Jonghyun yang masih memegangi tangannya meniupi satenya yang masih panas, lalu mahasiswa itu membuka bagian bawah masker Jihoon dan menyuapkan sate yang sudah tidak panas lagi dengan hati-hati kepada yang lebih muda. Jihoon tahu wajahnya pasti sangat merah saat Jonghyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jihoon demi menutupi wajahnya yang setengah terbuka ketika memakan sate cumi itu.

Jihoon tidak pernah menyangka kalau berdekatan dengan Jonghyun itu berbahaya. Soalnya Jihoon harus menyiapkan dirinya, kalau tidak jantungnya tidak akan tahan karena perlakuan manis dari Jonghyun.

"Udah mas aku aja." Jihoon merebut sisa sate cuminya dari tangan Jonghyun, berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jonghyun. Ia takut Jonghyun menyadari wajahnya yang sangat merah karena begitu malu.

Ditinggal sang idol, Jonghyun langsung setengah berlari mengejarnya. Saat sudah dekat ia menarik tangan remaja itu dan menautkan jemari mungilnya dengan miliknya. "Dek jalannya jangan cepat-cepat nanti kalau hilang bagaimana?"

Jihoon tambah salah tingkah karena digandeng Jonghyun. Dia jadi gak bisa ngomong apa-apa.

"Pokoknya pegang tangan mas ya, rame banget soalnya disini."

Jihoon ngangguk aja. Dia udah ga bisa berkutik lagi. Jonghyun kalau gak mau pacaran sama Jihoon kenapa sih harus _sweet_ banget kaya gini. Kan Jihoon jadi tambah baper.

Jihoon diam saja sepanjang perjalanan sampai ke restoran yang dituju. Dia sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, soalnya pikirannya udah terganggu banget sama perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan pada jemarinya. Belum lagi jantungnya yang berdetak tambah kencang, Jihoon pun jadi tidak bisa lanjut makan soalnya rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Jadi, cuminya hanya ia pegang sampai tiba di restoran tujuan mereka.

"Nah udah sampe, ayo masuk."

Restoran itu tidak seperti restoran pada umumnya. Lebih berasa seperti rumah menurut Jihoon. Didalamnya cuma ada beberapa meja, tanpa kursi. Jadi konsepnya seperti lesehan. Pada saat masuk bibi pemilik restoran langsung menyapa Jonghyun. Jihoon masih terpaku di belakang Jonghyun dan memandangi interior sekeliling restoran itu. Benar-benar tidak ada yang istimewa, tidak ada ornamen-ornamen cina yang menghiasi ruangan. Hanya ada foto keluarga pemilik restoran yang sepertinya sudah dari beberapa generasi. Pokoknya jika kau tidak melihat betapa banyak orang yang memenuhi meja-meja dan mencium harumnya beragam masakan cina yang disajikan kau tidak akan tahu kalau rumah sederhana ini adalah sebuah restoran.

"Hai adik manis.."

Jihoon membuka maskernya setelah sebelumnya diberi isyarat oleh Jonghyun bahwa disini aman untuk membuka samarannya. Ia membalas sapaan bibi pemilik restoran yang ramah itu. Bibi itu tersenyum sangat lebar saat melihat Jihoon, dan ia pun mencubit pipi remaja itu.

"Ah, pacarmu imut sekali."

Jihoon senyum-senyum sendiri saat Jonghyun tidak menyangkal, mahasiswa itu hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan bibi yang sangat ramah itu.

"Bi, diatas bisa kan?"

"Tentu saja, kalau untukmu selalu ada tempat disini."

Jonghyun memberikan jempolnya pada bibi itu yang dibalas wanita paruh baya itu dengan kedipan.

"Ayo, tempat kita diatas."

Jonghyun menyodorkan tangannya pada Jihoon. yang Jihoon raih dengan bahagia. Jonghyun lalu menggandeng tangan remaja manis itu dan mengarahkannya menuju tangga naik ke atas. Jihoon tidak dapat menahan senyumnya lagi walaupun rasanya pipinya sakit sekali karena terlalu banyak tersenyum malam ini. Salahkan Jonghyun yang bersikap begitu manis padanya.

Tempat diatas yang dimaksud oleh Jonghyun ternyata adalah _rooftop_ , disana cuma ada semacam pondokan dengan meja di tengahnya. Dipinggirnya dihiasi lampion kertas yang temaram. Sebenarnya sederhana saja, tapi suasananya menurut Jihoon jadi romantis. Mungkin karena hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga saat ini sehingga semuanya terlihat begitu indah.

"Kalau dibawah pengap sekali, dan saya takut ada orang yang akan mengenalimu. Makanya mas bawa kamu makan diatas."

"Diatas ini bukan untuk umum sih, biasanya kalau keluarga bibi sedang kumpul-kumpul mereka suka makan disini. Bikin barbeque atau makan semangka di malam musim panas."

"Nah, mas pernah diajak makan bareng mereka, makanya tau tempat ini.. bagaimana? Lumayan kan?"

Jihoon mengangguk dengan semangat. "Aku suka banget tempatnya mas, makasih ya!"

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang dengan semangat berlari ke pinggiran _rooftop_ itu untuk melihat pemandangan dibawah. "Wah mas, rame sekali ya, lihat, orang-orang berdesakan seperti itu, tadi kita seperti mereka pasti.."

"Mas sini, sini, lihatlah itu paman penjual sate cumi yang tadi!"

"Wah, asapnya!"

Jonghyun menghampiri Jihoon yang sekarang sedang dengan semangatnya mengoceh tentang apapun yang ia lihat. Jonghyun lega, setidaknya sekarang Jihoon senang, ia sendiri sangat bingung setiap melihat Jihoon menangis. Ia sangat suka Jihoon yang ceria. Jonghyun sangat menyukai matanya yang berbinar saat menatapnya. Ketika menangis mata itu berubah menjadi redup, yang sangat tidak cocok untuknya. Karena Jihoon paling cocok jika ia tersenyum. Dan senyumnya itu sangat _contagious_ , membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin ikut tersenyum.

Jonghyun berdiri disebelah Jihoon dan mengusap ujung kepalanya lembut, "yang mana paman tadi memang?"

Jihoon dengan semangat menunjuk arah vendor sate makanan laut yang tadi mereka datangi. Jihoon saat ini bertingkah seperti umurnya, sangat enerjik dan ceria, Jonghyun jadi gemas melihatnya.

"Kita duduk ya, bentar lagi makanannya datang." Ia mencubit pipi Jihoon dengan lembut. Yang lebih muda mengerutkan sebelah matanya karena pipinya yang dicubit oleh Jonghyun.

"Oke.."

Jonghyun membiarkan Jihoon merangkul tangannya sampai ke pondokan. Mereka duduk berseberangan, walaupun suasananya yg temaram, Jonghyun masih dapat menggambarkan senyum yang menghiasi wajah member Wanna One tersebut.

"Mas.."

"Kenapa dek?"

"Mas pernah gak ngajak orang lain kesini?"

"Kenapa emangnya?"

Jihoon tiba-tiba cemberut lagi. "Kok mas malah balik tanya, jangan-jangan mas pernah ngajak si kelinci ke sini juga ya."

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya. "Duh dek, jangan mulai lagi deh."

"Soalnya aku cemburu sama dia. Dia pasti kenal sama mas udah lama. Aku kalah sama dia, aku belum kenal mas banget." Pandangannya berubah jadi sedih.

"Jihoon, coba dengerin baik-baik. mas gak pernah ngajak siapapun selain kamu kesini. Mas aja selama kuliah gak sempat pacaran. Dan perlu mas buktiin gimana lagi buat kamu percaya kalau mas ga ada perasaan apa-apa sama Hyungseob. Kalau nganggep dia adik mungkin iya.."

"Kalau aku mas anggep apa?"

Aduh dek, Pertanyaannya susah banget ya. Jonghyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia masih bingung mencari kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripisikan Jihoon.

"Mas gak tau, tapi yang pasti kamu spesial. Dalam artian cuma kamu yang mas sempetin buat ketemu di tengah sibuknya aktivitas mas, cuma kamu yang mas bolehin nginap di kamar mas, dan kamu orang pertama yang mas bawa makan ke sini."

Jihoon yang tidak siap dengan pernyataan Jonghyun sekarang terpaku, pipinya benar-benar merah seperti apel yang masak. Rasanya ia ingin melompat-lompat dan menari di atas meja saking bahagianya. Tapi karena Jihoon ingat ia masih harus menjaga _image_ didepan pujaan hatinya, jadi sekarang dia hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri. Jihoon sangat menyukai bagaimana Jonghyun tidak berbicara dengannya dengan nada yang manis seperti seorang playboy yang menggombal. Cara bicaranya biasa saja, nadanya lebih seperti menjelaskan fakta, dan itu malah membuat Jihoon lebih tersentuh.

"Udah puas sama jawaban mas?"

Jihoon senyum dengan begitu manisnya pada Jonghyun dan mahasiswa itu pun tidak dapat menolak pesonanya.

"Nah, Mas paling suka liat kamu kaya begini. Park Jihoon tuh paling cocok kalau tersenyum."

Jihoon menunduk malu saat ia mendengar pujian Jonghyun. Sekali lagi, cara bicaranya Jonghyun itu tidak dibuat-buat. Kata-katanya manis karena ia ucapkan begitu tulus. Jihoon sendiri bisa melihatnya dari mata Jonghyun yang seolah-olah ikut berbicara mendukung perkataannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong hari ini mas punya kabar bahagia."

Jihoon yang masih menunduk langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang Jonghyun ingin tahu. "Berita bahagia apa mas?"

Jonghyun tersenyum. " Hari ini proposal skripsi mas udah di-acc sama dosen mas. Jadi mas udah bisa lanjut deh ngerjain skripsinya."

"Kemaren-kemaren sih mas udah sempat nyicil bikin bab I dan II nya, jadi tinggal lanjut bab III nih, kalau lancar tahun ini mas udah bisa ikut sidang."

"Wah, selamat mas!" Jihoon bersorak, ia tersenyum begitu lebar pada Jonghyun. Ia pun begitu bahagia mendengar kabar ini, saking bahagianya ia sampai menitikkan air matanya.

"Eh kok malah nangis."

"Apa, gak kok?" Jihoon meraba wajahnya, dan air mata malah menjadi semakin deras mengalir di pipinya. "Eh kok aku nangis."

Jonghyun pun berdiri untuk menghampiri yang lebih muda, ia mengusap air mata di pipinya dengan lembut. "Aku kok bikin kamu nangis terus ya.."

Jihoon nenggelengkan kepalanya kencang, bukan, bukan.. ia menangis bukan karena ia tidak suka berita ini, dia sangat terharu dengan perjuangan Jonghyun selama ini, yang bekerja keras mengerjakan proposalnya, dan tidak bosan-bosannya menyempurnakannya tiap hari disaat harus bekerja keras untuk mencari uang untuk membiayai kuliahnya sendiri. Jihoon benar-benar bangga padanya. Sekarang ini ia sangat bahagia karena ia sudah lama menunggu kabar ini, makanya saking bahagianya ia sampai tidak menyadari air matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"Tidak, tidak.. aku menangis sekarang karena bahagia.."

Jihoon memeluk Jonghyun dengan sangat erat. "Selamat mas, kamu berhak mendapatkan ini semua." Ia membisikkan kata-kata itu di dalam pelukan Jonghyun yang hangat. Mahasiswa itu pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih dek, doakan mas ya supaya lebih lancar kedepannya.."

Jihoon mengangguk dengan semangat. "Tentu saja mas. Aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu!"

"Ehem, permisi.. maaf menganggu."

Keduanya sama-sama refleks melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar bibi pemilik restoran datang untuk mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Jonghyun segera kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia dan Jihoon saling melemparkan pandangan dan tersenyum malu-malu saat bibi itu terkekeh akibat melihat tingkah mereka sebelumnya.

"Tenang saja, bibi langsung turun setelah ini. Bisa dilanjut kok.. silakan.."

"Ah, bibi bisa saja.."

Jihoon tidak bisa berkata apa-apa seperti Jonghyun, ia masih tersipu malu mendengar perkataan bibi pemilik restoran itu. Biasanya sih Jihoon tidak pernah malu memeluk Jonghyun walaupun di tempat umum. Tapi sekarang waktu ke gap sama bibi itu Jihoon jadi salah tingkah. Mungkin karena wanita paruh baya itu mengira Jihoon adalah pacar Jonghyun. Makanya Jihoon jadi sangat malu. Rasanya jadi kaya kepergok orang tua kamu pas lagi mojok. Ya, rasanya seperti itu.

"Ayo makan.."

Jonghyun menyodorkan jajjangmyeon yang telah ia aduk pada Jihoon. Ia pun menempatkan beberapa mandu di piring terpisah dan tidak lupa daging asam manisnya. Mata Jihoon berbinar melihat makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Ia pun mengambil sumpit dan langsung menyuapkan sesumpit besar jajjangmyeon.

"Waah. Enak sekali mas."

Jonghyun tertawa melihat bibir Jihoon yang berlepotan dengan saus kedelai hitam, bukan hanya di bibirnya, entah kenapa saus itu sampai pada pipi gembil remaja itu.

"Iya, tapi makannya pelan-pelan.. nanti kamu tersedak dek.."

Jonghyun mengambil tissue lalu mengelap bibir dan pipi Jihoon. "Lucu banget, kok bisa sampe ke pipi kaya gini."

Jihoon hanya nyengir lebar menanggapi ucapan Jonghyun. Jihoon lalu mengambil mandu dan menyuapkannya pada yang lebih tua. Ia pun tersenyum dengan riangnya saat Jonghyun menerima suapan darinya.

"Enak mas?"

"Enak banget."

"Pasti karena aku suapin jadi rasanya jadi lebih enak." Jihoon berbicara dengan begitu percaya diri. Jonghyun tertawa dan mencubit pipinya sekali lagi. Sebenarnya Jihoon benci jika ada orang yang mencubit pipinya. Bukan hanya mencubit sebenarnya, orang memegang pipinya saja ia sudah begitu kesal. Soalnya dari mitos yang ia dengar, pipi itu bakalan semakin tembam jika sering dicubiti. Tapi tentu saja berbeda rasanya jika Jonghyun yang melakukannya. Setiap yang lebih tua itu menyentuh pipinya, ia serasa akan terbang, karena saking bahagianya.

"Makan yang banyak ya, supaya sehat.. adek bakal lebih sibuk lagi kan setelah ini?"

"Iya mas, lusa kami akan memulai syuting variety show baru.. dan tiga bulan lagi kami akan comeback. Jadi harus sudah mulai latihan deh."

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. "aku bakalan jarang ketemu mas deh."

Raut wajah idol itu berubah menjadi sedih. Jonghyun mengangguk. Ia mengerti perasaan Jihoon. Sebenarnya anak-anak seumuran dia normalnya masih punya waktu untuk bermain, sekolah ataupun berpacaran. Tapi karena Jihoon adalah idol itu semua adalah hal yang tidak mungkin bisa ia lakukan.

"Tenang saja. Kita masih bisa bertemu kok. Kalau kamu gak bisa keluar ya mas yang nyamperin. Terus kalau emang ga bisa banget kan kita bisa kirim pesan atau video call?"

"Kamu harus semangat, ingat ini adalah mimpimu kan?"

"Mas juga gak mau kalah nih sama adek, mas juga mau berjuang keras meraih mimpi mas."

Jonghyun mengelus rambut Jihoon yang akhirnya tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan semangat dari yang lebih tua.

"Iya mas, aku harus semangat. Mas juga ya, semangat supaya cepet sukses. Kalau mas udah sukses kan bisa nikahin aku nanti hehehe."

Jonghyun hanya bisa tertawa mendengar perkataan idol itu. "Iya, iya deh.. ayo dilanjut makannya."

"Mas, aku tuh sayaaaaaaaang bangeeeet sama mas."

Jonghyun gemas sekali melihat tingkah Jihoon yang benar-benar penuh dengan aegyo. Jonghyun mencubit pipi yang lebih muda dan tertawa saat Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tidak dapat respon yang ia inginkan dari yang lebih tua. Harusnya jawab sayang balik kek, eh malah cubit-cubit.

"Iya, aku tau kok. "

"Yaudah makan lagi, itu nanti mienya dingin loh."

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia masih harus usaha lebih keras lagi supaya Jonghyun bisa membalas perasaannya. Ia sendiri kan sudah pernah bilang bahwa untuk bisa bersama Jonghyun nantinya adalah salah satu dari mimpinya saat ini. jadi iaharus tetp berjuang! Tapi walaupun begitu ia tetap senang karena walaupun Jonghyun tidak secara lisan mengatakan bahwa ia suka pada Jihoon, tapi setidaknya sikap Jonghyun sudah sangat manis padanya. Dan Jonghyun sendiri bilang bahwa Jihoon adalah orang yang spesial baginya. Untuk sekarang ini, semua itu sudah cukup bagi Jihoon, lagipula waktu kedekatan mereka kan masih belum terlalu lama. Karena waktu yang singkat itu, Jihoon menjadi lebih percaya diri, bahwa ia bisa membuat Mahasiswa itu suka padanya kedepannya.

"kenapa kok ketawa-tawa sendiri dek?"

Aku _merasa beruntung aja bisa ketemu mas di hidup aku.. Makanya aku bahagia banget sekarang._

 _Terima kasih ya mas udah hadir di kehidupanku_

"Gak apa-apa kok.." Jihoon memutuskan untuk menyimpan kata-kata itu untuk dikemudian hari, ketika mereka sudah benar-benar bersama tanpa harus menyembunyikannya dari semua orang.

Jonghyun tertawa. dan mengusak rambut Jihoon gemas. "dasar anak aneh.."

-end of ch 3-

.

.

 **seneng banget sekarang anak-anak P101 banyak yang memulai debutnya, yonggukxsihyun, youngminxdonghyun dan bahkan JBJ! semoga semuanya sama-sama sukses ya.**

 **btw, akhirnya update chapter 3..**

 **terima kasih untuk semua yang baca ff ini, yang ngereview juga, baca respon dari kalian bikin aku ketawa-ketawa dan tambah semangat lanjutinnya deh, makasih yaaa :'')**

 **dan Selamat membaca semuanyaaaa, semoga suka dengan chapter ini 3 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**when our fingers interlock, can't deny, you're worth it..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sudah hampir 2 bulan lamanya Jihoon tidak bertemu dengan Jonghyun. Salahkan jadwalnya sebagai idol yang begitu padat, istilahnya, baginya untuk meluruskan kaki saja ia tidak sempat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini sudah jadi konsekuensi Jihoon sebagai seorang member boygroup yang sedang naik daun. Lagipula ia sendiri sudah berjanji pada Jonghyun untuk tetap semangat menjalankan karirnya sebagai idol karena ini adalah mimpinya sejak dulu.

Walaupun begitu, tetap saja ada kalanya saat Jihoon menjadi badmood karena kecapekan. Kalau sudah begini biasanya Jihoon akan menelpon Jonghyun. Walapun yang lebih tua hanya mendengarkan dan sedikit bisa menanggapi karena Jihoon tanpa berhenti mengoceh mengenai harinya yang begitu menyebalkan. Tetap saja itu sudah membuat Jihoon sangat senang karena Jonghyun bisa menyempatkan waktu diantara kesibukannya untuk tetap menerima telpon darinya. Setelah menelpon Jonghyun biasanya mood Jihoon akan kembali karena mahasiswa itu tidak lupa untuk memberikan nasihat dan kata-kata semangat untuknya di akhir telponnya, sehingga bisa lebih bersemangat melanjutkan aktivitasnya sebagai idol.

Hari ini mood Jihoon begitu buruk. Rasanya ia sangat kesal, capek, marah, sedih, entahlah pokoknya semua perasaan tidak enak bercampur menjadi satu. Sekarang sudah pukul 10.00 malam, sejak pagi mereka harus berlatih untuk comeback mereka, kelas memang sudah selesai, tapi koreografi belum dikuasai matang oleh mereka, oleh karena itu ia dan member lainnya memutuskan untuk melakukan latihan tambahan. Namun, dengan moodnya sekarang ini sepertinya Jihoon tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi. Saat break, Jihoon pun pergi dari ruangan latihan, para member Wanna One pun membiarkannya keluar dari ruang latihan tanpa komplain, karena mereka tahu Jihoon butuh udara segar untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Jihoon pergi menuju atap gedung manajemennya. Karena tentu saja tidak akan ada orang lain selain dia disana. Ia butuh untuk menenangkan dirinya. Jihoon menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghirup udara kota Seoul yang penuh dengan polusi. Ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajahnya yang basah karena keringat. Sudah sekitar 5 menit Jihoon berdiri menatap pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang semarak, biasanya lampu-lampu yang berwarna-warni ini bisa menenangkannya, tapi kali ini hati nya masih terasa kosong.

Jihoon mengambil ponselnya dan memandanginya dengan tatapan kosong. Saat ini entah kenapa Jihoon sangat merindukan Jonghyun. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengannya atau pun hanya sekedar mendengar suaranya. Tapi hari ini mahasiswa itu baru saja mengabarkan bahwa ia harus merevisi ulang seluruh bab III dan IV skripsinya karena dosen pembimbingnya yang tidak setuju dengan metode analisis yang ia pakai. Dari pesan-pesannya, Jihoon dapat membayangkan betapa kesalnya Jonghyun, mengganti bab III-IV sama saja seperti kau harus mengulang dari awal skripsimu. Ia harus mempelajari ulang pengolahan datanya, sampai analisisnya. Padahal jika sudah oke, bulan depan mungkin ia bisa ikut seminar. Satu-satunya cara adalah ia harus bekerja keras tanpa istirahat untuk mengejar target wisuda tepat waktu.

Walaupun Jihoon saat ini butuh untuk menghubungi Jonghyun, ia tidak mau menjadi orang yang egois. Akan sangat tidak adil jika ia menghubungi Jonghyun hanya untuk membuatnya mendengarkan ocehannya itu. Jonghyun pasti sangat sibuk mengerjakan skripsinya itu sekarang dan Jihoon hanya akan menambah bebannya.

Jihoon akhirnya membuka seluruh pesan yang Jonghyun kirimkan padanya dan membacanya satu persatu. Setidaknya ia bisa mengobati rasa inginnya untuk bertemu dengan yang mahasiswa itu. Tanpa terasa air matanya mulai mengalir di pipinya.

 **TRRRRT.**

 _incoming call.._

❤❤Kim Jonghyun❤❤

Jihoon mengusap air matanya terburu-buru dan segera menerima panggilan dari orang yang sangat ia rindukan saat ini.

 _'Halo, dek?'_

Jihoon membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, namun ia tidak ada kata yang keluar, ia malah semakin menangis.

 _'Jihoon? Kamu disana? Dek?'_

 _'Jihoon, jawab mas?!'_

 _'dek..'_

"Nggggh, i..i..iya, mas.." isak Jihoon.

Air mata Jihoon semakin deras mengalir di pipinya, saat mendegar suara Jonghyun hatinya malah menjadi semakin sakit. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengannya.

 _'dek kamu nangis? Ada apa dek? Bilang sama mas?'_

"Ng, ng..nggak mas, gak apa-apa.. "

Terdengar jeda di telponnya, dan terdengar suara berisik dari seberang.

 _'Mas kesana ya. Jangan kemana-mana dulu. Mas kesana sekarang.'_

Jihoon mengangguk cepat, seakan-akan ia ada dihadapan orang yang berbicara dengannya sekarang via telpon. Jihoon sebenarnya tidak mau menganggu Jonghyun, tapi ia sendiri sangat butuh bertemu dengannya.

 _'Adek dimana sekarang?'_

"A..aku. di gedung latihan, di atap mas.."

 _'Baiklah mas kesana.'_

Jihoon menatap ponselnya nanar, ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia tidak menyangka Jonghyun akan menelponnya pada saat ia benar-benar merindukannya seperti saat ini. Ia merasa tersentuh yang lebih tua itu mengatakan akan menemuinya sekarang.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Jonghyun benar-benar datang. Ia berlari menghampiri Jihoon yang langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Jonghyun mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah akibat berlari menaiki tangga menuju atap ini, Ia benar-benar khawatir pada Jihoon. Yang lebih muda itu terdengar menangis saat ia menelponnya tadi. Biasanya ia tidak pernah begitu, dia selalu menjawab telpon Jonghyun dengan ceria. Walaupun dalam keaadaan sedang badmood sekalipun, Jihoon hanya akan berbicara lebih cerewet dari biasanya.

Jonghyun mengeratkan pelukan pada remaja manis yang sekarang sedang terisak di dadanya. Ia mengusap-usap punggungnya, mencoba membuatnya lebih tenang lagi.

"Sssh.. mas udah di sini, jangan nangis lagi ya.."

Jihoon mengangguk di dalam pelukan Jonghyun. Jonghyun mengusap pucuk kepala Jihoon, dan menciumnya, aroma khas Jihoon menguar menenangkannya. Ia sangat merindukan wangi floral bercampur bedak bayi yang menjadi khas idol ini. Jonghyun terus mengusap punggungnya sampai ia merasakan tangisan Jihoon sudah mulai mereda. Jonghyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menggengam kedua sisi lengan Jihoon, mengarahkan yang lebih muda untuk menatapnya. Jonghyun tertawa melihat Jihoon yang sekarang berusaha memberikan senyuman diantara isakannya.

"Udahan ya nangisnya, adek jelek banget deh kalau nangis. "

Jihoon memukul dada Jonghyun pelan, yang lebih tua mengaduh pura-pura kesakitan. "Enak aja, Park Jihoon itu imut gak jelek."

"Ooh, Jihoon tuh imut ya.. tapi kok bibirnya ditekuk gitu sih, kaya bebek.. mana senyum manisnya?"

Jihoon tertawa, ia lalu memeluk Jonghyun sekali lagi. "Aku kangen banget sama mas."

Jonghyun mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. "Jadi adek nangis gara-gara kangen mas?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Mas gak kangen aku emangnya?"

"Hmm, Kangen gak ya? Aduduh-" Jihoon Mencubit lengannya kuat-kuat.

"Nyebelin banget!"

Jonghyun tertawa, ia suka sekali menggoda Jihoon. Dengan gemas, mahasiswa itu mencubit pipinya yang menggembung karena kesal. "Kangen kok. Makanya mas disini sekarang."

Jihoon tersenyum dengan sangat manis, ia menatap Jonghyun dengan mata yang berbinar. Jonghyun tersenyum balik pada remaja itu dan mengusak rambutnya. Jonghyun meraih tangan Jihoon dan menggandengnya untuk masuk ke dalam. Walaupun bukan musim dingin, bagaimana pun kau bisa demam jika terlalu lama terkena angin malam. Jonghyun menuntun Jihoon untuk duduk di tangga paling atas. Tangannya tidak lepas mengenggam tangan yang lebih muda.

"Pasti hari ini menyebalkan lagi ya?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Kami baru saja diajarkan koreo baru, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyerapnya. Aku kesal karena hanya aku yang tidak bisa, aku jadi membuat semua orang kerepotan."

"Terus tadi aku malah marah-marahin Daehwi, Jinyoung sama Guanlin. Padahal mereka ga salah apa-apa."

"Terus aku kangen banget sama mas. Tapi takut ganggu kalau telpon.."

Jonghyun mengangguk-angguk, ia tersenyum mendengar cerita dari Jihoon. Jonghyun membiarkan yang lebih muda memainkan jarinya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahunya.

"Mas sebenarnya mau menelponmu sejak tadi, tapi mas takut kamu lagi sibuk.. tadi entah kenapa mas inisiatif dan gak peduli lagi langsung telpon adek. Eh taunya yang ditelpon malah lagi nangis. "

"Tadi mas khawatir banget awalnya kirain kamu diculik orang. Soalnya nangis begitu sih.."

"Ih, amit-amit mas, jangan ngomong kaya gitu!" Jihoon memukul dada Jonghyun. "tadi aku beneran kangen banget sama mas, makanya pas denger suara mas aku langsung nangis jadi tambah pengen ketemu."

Jonghyun tertawa mendengar penjelasan Jihoon. Ia mengusak rambut idol itu dengan gemas. "Syukurlah aku langsung kesini. Soalnya sekarang adek udah senyum lagi.."

"Nanti jangan marah-marah lagi ya, minta maaf sama dedek-dedek yang kamu marahin tadi. Mereka kan gak ada salah apa-apa, iya gak?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Iya mas, aku merasa bersalah banget sama mereka.. ngomong-ngomong Kita emang udah lama banget gak ketemu ya mas.."

"Iya, dua bulanan ada kayanya.. kamu kurusan ya, eh tapi pipinya kok masih tembam.. oww, aduuh!"

Jihoon nyubit lengan mahasiswa itu lagi. Dia kesal, jangan pernah bawa-bawa _issue_ tentang pipi tembamnya, kalau tidak mau kena cubitan maut seorang Park Jihoon. "Mas nyebelin banget sih orangnya. Pipi aku sekarang tirusan kok!"

Jonghyun tertawa, ia mengusap-usap lengannya yang dicubit remaja itu. Cubitannya benar-benar kuat, Jonghyun yakin pasti lengannya akan memar esokan hari. "Gak masalah sih mau tembam atau tirus, keliatannya tetep gemesin kok."

Jihoon tersipu sewaktu Jonghyun mencubit pipinya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak merasakan perasaan ini, jantung yang berdebar kencang seakan-akan mau lompat dari rongga dadanya dan perutnya yang mual karena begitu banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalamnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali karena hanya Jonghyun yang bisa membuatnya merasakan hal seperti itu.

"Mas bagaimana skripsinya?"

Mahasiwa itu menghela nafasnya, "Ya mau gak mau ulang lagi dek, metode analisisnya sih udah dapet mau pake apa. Untung si bapak gak asal minta ganti aja sih, beliau ngerekomendasiin metode penggantinya juga. Tapi tetep aja, karena si bapak dengan egoisnya minta saya pake analisis baru yang gak pernah diajarin pas kita kuliah ya akhirnya harus tetep belajar lagi dari awal, terus nge-run data lagi.. semoga bisa terkejar ya dek. "

"Iya mas, semoga lancar ya.. semangat!" Jihoon memberikan gestur 'fighting' dengan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Iya dek.. terus mas rencananya mau berhenti kerja dulu. Fokus skripsi.. "

Jihoon mengangguk, ia setuju. Jihoon pun tidak tega jika melihat Jonghyun yang harus bekerja padahal ia sedang sibuk skripsi. Mahasiswa itu butuh istirahat juga.

"Bakal sibuk banget nih. Kayanya tambah susah ketemu kamu nanti.."

"Iya mas gak apa-apa.. aku juga kayanya bakal sibuk, soalnya akhir bulan ini kami comeback.."

"Ini comeback kami yang terakhir, 6 bulan ke depan kami bakal tur internasional. Abis itu kayanya rilis single terakhir dan tur di korea deh."

"Aku bakal kangen mas banget.."

Jonghyun mengelus kepala Jihoon dan menghela nafasnya. "Adek juga semangat ya.. kita masih bisa hubungan lewat telpon kok. Kita harus sama-sama sukses ya kedepannya."

"Iya mas.. tapi kalau aku udah bener-bener kangen banget sama mas bisa kan aku ketemu?"

"Tentu saja dek. Mas akan usahakan untuk bisa menemuimu. Ya, kalau kita masih satu pulau. Kalau adek di luar negeri ya mas gak bisa janji.."

"Coba ada pintu doraemon, kemana aja Jihoon pergi kan mas bisa nyusulin."

Jihoon tertawa, ia memeluk Jonghyun erat. Yang lebih tua pun mengusap punggungnya dan mencium pucuk kepala remaja itu. Jihoon semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada yang lebih tua. Jihoon akan sangat merindukan aroma tubuhnya, rasanya benar-benar menenangkan baginya. Sekarang mood Jihoon sudah kembali. Bahkan senyuman pun tidak lepas menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Selanjutnya mereka berdua hanya terdiam, saling menikmati keberadaan satu sama lainnya.

"Dek, kamu gak balik? Nanti dicariin loh sama member lain."

Oh iya, Jihoon harus balik ke tempat latihan. Jihoon mengecek jam di ponselnya. Ia sudah pergi dari sana sekitar 45 menit. Walaupun mereka sedang break 1 jam, tapi kalau Jihoon tidak segera kembali mereka pasti akan khawatir.

Padahal Jihoon masih mau lama lagi sama Jonghyunnya. Tapi ada tanggung jawab yang harus ia selesaikan, tidak mungkin ia membuat progres latihan grup mereka menjadi lambat hanya karena dia. Dan mungkin Jonghyun pun harus segera kembali untuk menyelesaikan skripsinya.

"Iya mas, aku harus balik.." Jihoon berbicara sambil cemberut. Akhirnya rasa rindunya pada Jonghyun terobati, walaupun Jihoon hanya bertemu dengannya sebentar dan ia mau lebih.

"Jangan cemberut gitu dong dek, kaya kita gak bakal ketemu lagi aja.."

"Mana senyumnya?"

Jihoon tersenyum pada Jonghyun, dan yang lebih tua itu mencubit pipinya sekali lagi dengan begitu gemas. "Aah, sepertinya mas butuh insulin, senyumnya adek Jihoon manis banget nih!"

"Mas ih, gombal deh!"

Jonghyun tertawa melihat Jihoon yang tersipu dengan pipi yang kemerahan, benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, mas juga pulang ya,"

"Oh iya, ini mas bawain apel. Di rumah lagi banyak banget, dikirim ibu dari kampung.. buat tambahan vitamin, bagi-bagi sama member lain ya.."

Jonghyun menyodorkan kresek berisi buah apel yang lumayan banyak yang diterima Jihoon dengan sangat gembira.

Jonghyun membetulkan jaket ojeknya, dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. "Lihat nih mas tadi mau masuk sini sampe nyamar mau nganter _delivery_. untung satpamnya percaya. Padahal muka mas tadi udah gak karuan gara-gara khawatir sama adek. Eh Satpamnya kira mas udah diburu-buru pelanggan makanya dia gak pake tanya macem-macem langsung suruh mas masuk. Beruntung banget hahaha."

Jihoon baru sadar Jonghyun memakai lengkap atribut driver ojeknya. Ia tertawa bersama Jonghyun, "syukurlah, aku juga tidak ingat sama sekali mas kalau dibawah ada security. Untung saja mas bisa masuk, soalnya penjagaannya kan emang ketat, jaga-jaga dari _sasaeng_ soalnya.."

"Iya dek.. tapi kalau gak boleh masuk mungkin mas bakal maksa juga. Habis yang telpon udah nangis kaya gitu, demi adek ini mas rela deh lawan satpam-satpam bermuka seram itu." Jihoon tertawa saat Jonghyun mencubit ujung hidungnya dengan gemas.

"Ehehe maaf mas. Tapi aku seneng banget bisa ketemu mas. "

"Makasih ya mas. Udah ngusahain datang.."

Jihoon mencium pipi Jonghyun. Jonghyun tersenyum, ia menyukai bagaimana Jihoon menjinjitkan kakinya dan memberikan ciuman yang singkat di pipinya. Dan bagaimana yang lebih muda itu tersipu malu setelahnya. Jonghyun jadi malas pulang nih, ia ingin lebih lama memandangi keindahan ini.

"Sama-sama dek, mas senang kamu udah senyum lagi. Jangan marah-marah terus ya. Kan mas udah bilang kalau Park Jihoon itu paling cocok kalau tersenyum. Jadi, apapun yang terjadi tetep tersenyum ya, otomatis hati kita pun akan membaik kalau kita tersenyum. "

Jihoon mengangguk. "Iya mas, aku akan mencoba terus senyum supaya mas dan orang-orang juga senang lihatnya.. "

"Aaah. Aku gak mau balik ke ruang latihaan.. mau ikut mas aja!"

Jonghyun menyentil dahi Jihoon. "Eeh, ngomong apa sih. Udah sana balik."

"Oke,oke.. aku balik nih.." rengek Jihoon. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat hati. Kelihatan sekali ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan mahasiswa itu, walaupun sedang berjalan tangan idol itu masih mengenggam erat lengan Jonghyun seperti tidak mau melepasnya.

"Oke kita pisah disini ya, adek jaga diri, jaga kesehatan. Kabarin mas terus ya, mas juga usahakan akan terus ngehubungin Jihoon. "

"Iya mas, Jihoon bakal ngehubungin mas terus. Mas juga jaga kesehatannya ya nanti aku sedih kalau mas sampe sakit."

Jonghyun tertawa, ia lalu tersenyum memandangi Jihoon yang sekarang begitu merah pipinya karena tersipu, ditatap dengan begitu intens olehnya. Jihoon sekarang bingung melihat Jonghyun yang menoleh ke langit-langit di sekeliling ruangan sebelum merundukkan wajahnya, mendekatkannya ke arah yang lebih muda. Ia menyentuh ujung bibir Jihoon sebelum akhirnya dengan perlahan menangkupkan tangannya di salah satu sisi wajah Jihoon. Jantung Jihoon berdebar begitu kencang saat Mahasiswa itu menciumnya di bibir. Lututnya begitu lemas sewaktu ia merasakan lembut dan hangatnya bibir Jonghyun yang bersentuhan bibirnya. Walapun Ciuman Jonghyun padanya benar-benar _innocent_ —yang lebih tua itu hanya sekedar menyentuhkan bibirnya padanya, tapi ini sudah bisa membuat Jihoon benar-benar tidak berkutik.

Jonghyun tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang hanya bisa bengong memegangi bibirnya yang baru saja diklaim olehnya tanpa dosa. Jonghyun tahu seharusnya ia tidak melakukannya karena ia belum berpacaran dengan Jihoon. Ditambah ini adalah tempat umum—walaupun Jonghyun sudah mengecek tidak ada _cctv_ disini. Namun ia tidak bisa menahannya, mungkin Jonghyun sendiri sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona Jihoon, yang sekarang sudah mulai mengisi hatinya.

"Mas harus pulang, balik lagi sana ke ruangan.. dimakan apelnya ya.. sampai jumpa lagi."

Jihoon mengangguk, ia sepertinya masih belum kembali ke dunianya, karena masih terkejut dengan ciuman dari mahasiswa itu. Jonghyun mengusak rambut Jihoon dan berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Mas, mas!"

Jonghyun membalikkan badannya saat dipanggil oleh yang lebih muda. Ia memiringkan wajahnya dan menunggu Jihoon untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku cinta Mas Jonghyun!"

Jihoon tahu ia tidak bermimpi saat Jonghyun menggerakkan mulutnya seakan mengucapkan 'Aku Juga' tanpa suara. Jihoon rasanya begitu senang sampai-sampai ia merasa terbang sampai ke langit ketujuh. Jihoon tersenyum sangat lebar dan memandangi Jonghyun yang tertawa sambil melambaikan tangannya sekali lagi sebelum menghilang di balik lorong.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding lorong, menstabilkan tubuhnya yang lemas karena perlakuan romantis lelaki yang ia cintai itu. Walapun Jihoon bertemu Jonghyun sebentar, ia benar-benar bahagia. Mahasiswa itu benar-benar bisa membuatnya begitu berbunga-bunga setiap kali mereka bertemu. Jihoon benar-benar sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menunggu sampai waktu ia dan Jonghyun benar-benar berpacaran. Hanya tinggal hitungan bulan hingga kontraknya dan Wanna One berakhir, dan sampai saat itu tiba ia harap ia tetap bisa melakukan yang terbaik sebagai member Wanna One dan sebagai orang yang mencintai Jonghyun.

-end of ch 4-

.

.

 **akhirnya update ch 4, dan author minta maaf ya, soalnya chapter 4 ini lebih singkat dari biasanya..**

 **btw, 1 lagi chapter nih sebelum cerita ini selesai :')**

 **kepikiran bikin sidestory, couple lain sih dari cerita ini.. tapi masih rencana hehe**

 **dan sekali lagi, terima kasih buat yang baca dan review! :))**


	5. Chapter 5 (End)

**A/n : Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf banget udah _M.I.A_ selama dua mingguan. something's came up, sampe-sampe gak sempat nulis :''( . Sebenarnya sih ceritanya sudah dibuat, cuma tengah jalan gonta-ganti endingnya terus gara-gara gak puas. Gak mau panjang-panjang lagi deh, selamat membaca Chapter terakhir dari fic ini ya.. oh iya ini lebih panjang dari chapter biasanya.. semoga kalian suka ya :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Let them wonder how we got this far, cause i don't really need to wonder at all..**_

 _ **After all this time, I'm still into you..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Semenjak Jonghyun mulai fokus menyusun skripsinya, harinya menjadi terbalik. Ia tidur larut malam, dan baru memulai harinya siang atau sore hari. Memang sih, bergadang itu tidak sehat, bagaimanapun juga, mahasiswa itu tidak punya pilihan karena waktu malam hari lah saat dimana inspirasinya muncul, makanya ia memilih untuk terbangun dengan amunisi bercangkir-cangkir seduhan kopi sachet murah untuk menjaganya dari mengantuk. Berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, Jonghyun bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia sudah sengaja tidur lebih awal yang sebenarnya sulit, secara tubuhnya sepertinya sudah terbiasa menjadi manusia kalong. Nah sekarang, Jonghyun sudah mandi dan bersiap-siap. Ia pun sudah menyetrika setelan yang akan dipakainya hari ini. Kemeja putih, celana hitam dan dasi hitam.

Hari yang diperjuangkan Jonghyun selama ini akhirnya datang juga.

Ya, Hari ini ia akan mengikuti sidang skripsinya. Jonghyun sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang dan sesempurna mungkin. Hari ini adalah _the moment of truth_ atas semua air mata dan keringat yang telah ia curahkan selama ini—semua perjuangannya. Ia tidak mau keluar dari ruang sidang dengan penyesalan. Mimpinya selama ini bukan hanya untuk lulus, tapi juga mendapatkan predikat lulusan terbaik agar semua orang yang menyayanginya bisa bangga padanya.

Sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Jonghyun sudah melakukan video call dengan keluarganya di kampung halaman. Ia meminta doa dan restu orang tuanya agar ia bisa melewati sidangnya dengan lancar. Jonghyun sangat bahagia saat melihat keluarganya berkumpul bersama-sama hanya untuk menyemangatinya. Bahkan kakak ipar beserta keponakannya yang masih balita pun ikut dalam video call mereka. Selama ini mereka selalu mendukungnya disaat susah maupun senang. Jonghyun berjanji akan memberikan hasil yang terbaik untuk mereka.

Dan ada satu orang lagi yang ingin ia banggakan. Ia lah orang yang selalu memberikan semangat padanya, orang yang dengan begitu tulus memberinya cinta tanpa memandang siapa Jonghyun, orang yang mendukung mimpinya dan mempercayai kemampuannya lebih dari Jonghyun sendiri. Seseorang dengan sinar mata terindah di dunia, seseorang yang dengan senyumannya, bisa membuat seluruh dunia ikut tersenyum. Dan seseorang yang sekarang memiliki kedudukan spesial di hati Jonghyun.

Park Jihoon.

Sekarang ini, mereka memang sedang tidak berada di daratan yang sama. Ada jarak ribuan mil yang memisahkan mereka. Dan di hari ini juga, baik Jonghyun maupun Jihoon sama-sama akan menghadapi salah satu _stage_ terpenting di hidup mereka. Jonghyun akan mengikuti sidang skripsinya dan Jihoon akan melakukan konser pertamanya di Amerika Serikat. Melakukan konser di negara Paman Sam itu adalah hal yang membanggakan tentunya, sepanjang sejarah musik kpop, belum pernah ada grup rookie dengan umur setahun yang sudah menggelar konser tunggalnya di negara Adidaya itu.

Pagi ini, dengan zona waktu yang berbeda, mereka sudah saling melepas rindu dengan melakukan _video-call_. Jihoon baru saja selesai rehearsal untuk konsernya besok, sedangkan Jonghyun sendiri baru saja selesai mandi. Jihoon seperti biasanya, terlihat begitu ceria setiap bertatapan dengan Jonghyun meskipun hanya lewat _video call_. Idol remaja itu terlihat begitu bahagia saat menceritakan bagaimana persiapan konsernya dan betapa ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk tampil dihadapan fans Amerikanya. Padahal waktu awal-awal Jihoon memulai konsernya di luar negeri, ia selalu bercerita pada Jonghyun kalau ia selalu merasa gugup sebelum naik panggung, ia takut aksi panggungnya nanti akan mengecewakan penggemarnya. Kalau sudah begitu, terkadang Jonghyun jadi ingin sekali terbang menuju tempat dimana idol itu melakukan konsernya. ia ingin sekali menyemangatinya secara langsung, memeluknya untuk menghilangkan kekhawatirannya pada saat itu.

Jonghyun sudah bisa merasa bangga pada Jihoon sekarang, karena sang idol sudah terlihat terbiasa menghadapi fans internasionalnya, ia pun sudah menjadi orang yang lebih percaya diri di panggung. Jonghyun tahu Jihoon adalah seorang yang profesional, dan ia memang terlahir untuk menjadi seorang _performer._ Oleh karena itu, Jonghyun tidak pernah merasa ragu pada kemampuan seorang Park Jihoon.

Jihoon tetap tidak pernah lupa menyemangati Jonghyun untuk segera menyelesaikan kuliahnya di hampir setiap waktu. Seperti hari ini, Jonghyun tertawa lepas data Jihoon dengan begitu semangatnya meneriakkan kata-kata dukungan untuknya di video call mereka agar ia bisa tenang menghadapi ujian sidang skripsinya, remaja itu bahkan membawa pom-pom—yang jonghyun tidak tahu darimana ia mendapatkannya dan membuat _cheering_ bersama member Wanna One lainnya. Jonghyun jadi begitu bersemangat karenanya, selain itu ia pun merasa mendapat ekstra energi dari _wink_ dan kecupan online menggemaskan yang diberikan Jihoon dari layar ponselnya.

Bagaikan dalam suatu _game_ , setelah Jonghyun menyelesaikan _stage_ ini, ia pun harus masuk ke _stage_ selanjutnya yang pasti akan lebih sulit dan penuh tantangan. Akan lebih banyak lagi halangan dan rintangan baginya untuk meraih mimpi. Jika dulu, sebelum bertemu dengan Jihoon mimpinya adalah hanya sekedar bisa lulus kuliah dengan nilai yang baik, sekarang mimpinya sudah lebih dari itu, ia berjanji akan menjadi orang yang sukses untuk membanggakan orang-orang yang mencintainya. Ia akan berjuang untuk menjadi orang yang sukses agar bisa setara dengan Jihoon, setidaknya menjadi orang yang pantas untuk berada di sisinya.

Sekarang ini Jihoon adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi Jonghyun, seseorang dengan kedudukan yang istimewa di hatinya. Walaupun Jonghyun tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk memperjuangkan Jihoon, sebagaimana remaja itu memperjuangkannya selama ini. Ia akan menjadi orang berpengaruh yang bisa melindungi Jihoon—setidaknya dapat memberikan rasa aman padanya untuk bebas melakukan apa pun yang idol itu inginkan, termasuk mencintai Jonghyun.

-0-

Akhirnya tibalah di penghujung bulan November, dimana musim gugur sudah mulai meninggalkan Korea Selatan untuk digantikan oleh musim dingin. Udara yang kering dengan suhu rendah menusuk tulang akan terasa menyiksa bagi sebagian orang, khususnya mereka yang menyukai hangatnya sinar matahari. Namun, Jihoon tetap menikmatinya dengan senang hati, setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya ia harus berkeliling dunia untuk melakukan tur konser internasional, akhirnya ia kembali ke Kampung halamannya dan dapat menghirup udara yang sangat ia rindukan ini.

Ia baru saja turun dari pesawatnya setelah penerbangan yang begitu melelahkan. Jihoon rasanya ingin sekali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur hanya untuk sekedar meluruskan tulang-tulangnya yang kaku akibat duduk terlalu lama di pesawat. Namun sayangnya ia dan member Wanna One lainnya harus bertolak kembali menuju Busan untuk memulai tur konser koreanya. Sebenarnya, sekarang ini hati idol itu pun sedang berasa tidak enak. Selain moodnya yang tidak baik akibat masih merasakan _jetlag_ , Ia pun kecewa karena hanya sempat bertemu dengan keluarganya sebentar, dalam keadaan yang diburu oleh jadwal penerbangan mereka selanjutnya ke Busan. Dan yang lebih ia sesalkan lagi adalah ketidakhadiran orang yang ia cintai disana, Kim Jonghyun.

Jihoon tidak marah dengan Jonghyun yang tidak bisa menemuinya sekarang ini, ia sangat mengerti bahwa lelaki itu sangat sibuk sekarang. Jonghyun bercerita bahwa ia sudah mulai bekerja sekarang, walaupun yang lebih tua tidak mengatakan pada Jihoon secara detail apa pekerjaanya dan dimana ia bekerja, yang pasti ia begitu sibuk sampai-sampai hanya bisa menghubunginya di pagi hari sebelum ia berangkat kerja ataupun di malam hari sebelum yang lebih tua pergi tidur. Jonghyun memang sudah lulus dari kuliahnya. Jihoon ingat sekali pada hari saat Jonghyun diwisuda ia malah menangis sepanjang _video call_ mereka karena Jihoon begitu kesal tidak bisa datang di acara yang paling penting di kehidupan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Akhirnya sebagian besar durasi _video call_ mereka dihabiskan Jonghyun hanya untuk menenangkan Jihoon. Disitu Jonghyun harus berkali-kali meyakinkan Jihoon bahwa ia tidak masalah dengan ketidakhadiran Jihoon, ia sendiri sangat maklum dengan keadaan idol itu yang memang tidak memungkinkan untuk pulang ke Korea, apalagi hanya untuk datang ke acara wisudanya. Akhirnya Jihoon pun berhenti menangis setelah berjam-jam, itupun setelah ditambah dengan Jonghyun yang dengan terpaksa menyanyikan lagu untuknya—walaupun Jonghyun yakin suaranya pasti _fals_ ia tidak peduli lagi asalkan Jihoon akhirnya bisa tersenyum lagi.

Pesawat Jihoon mendarat tepat pada pukul 14.00 siang waktu Korea Selatan. Pada jam segini, Jonghyun sendiri pasti masih ada di tempat kerjanya. Jihoon memang sudah kangen berat dengan Mas Jonghyun-nya—maklum saja, sudah hampir setengah tahun mereka tidak bertatap wajah secara langsung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jihoon kan tidak boleh egois. Lagipula ia tidak mau Jonghyun dipecat cuma gara-gara harus keluar pada jam kerja hanya untuk menemuinya. Selain itu, pagi ini juga Jonghyun sudah mengabarkan dan meminta maaf padanya bahwa ia tidak bisa datang ke Bandara. Jihoon hanya perlu bersabar bukan? Walaupun tidak bisa bertemu sekarang, setidaknya mereka sudah berada di daratan yang sama, akan lebih mudah bagi mereka untuk bertemu di kemudian hari.

-0-

' _Terima kasih telah ada bersama kami selama hampir dua tahun ini dalam keadaan sedih maupun senang. Kami harap kalian tidak akan melupakan kami, seperti kalian yang akan selalu ada di hati kami selamanya..'_

' _Semoga kita dapat berkumpul lagi beberapa tahun ke depan.'_

' _Sekali lagi terima kasih.. kami cinta kalian wannable!'_

Jihoon sekarang sedang berdiri di atas panggung, ia memandangi ruangan konser yang sudah kosong sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Jihoon dan beberapa member Wanna One kembali ke atas panggung hanya untuk berdiam dan menikmati momen terakhir yang mungkin tidak akan mereka rasakan lagi di kemudian hari. Momen ketika mereka masih menjadi member dari grup bernama Wanna One yang dicintai oleh semua fansnya. Jihoon jadi teringat kembali masa-masa berat ketika ia masih trainee, bagaimana ia berjuang di Produce 101 hingga ia debut sebagai Wanna One, lalu bagaimana ia dan member lainnya harus bisa bertahan di dunia hiburan yang keras dan sampai kontrak mereka berakhir sekarang ini. Setelah ini masing-masing dari mereka akan berpisah di jalan yang berbeda. Mereka semua masih muda, tentu masih sangat panjang perjalanan yang akan mereka lalui. Dan Jihoon berharap semua orang akan sukses di jalannya masing-masing.

"Jihoon.. ayo, kita harus kembali ke _backstage_. Sudah banyak orang yang menunggu kita.."

Jihoon mengangguk, ia meraih lengan Jisung, yang baru saja menyadarkan remaja itu dari lamunannya. Ia memeluk lengan leader sekaligus _mom-of-the-group_ itu dan tertawa saat melihat wajah yang lebih tua masih terlihat sembab karena menangis—sama sepertinya.

Melihat itu, Jihoon jadi melakolis lagi, ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Jisung sambil menyederkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki itu. Walaupun Jisung jadi susah berjalan karena tambahan beban pada sebelah lengannya yang disebabkan oleh Jihoon, Jisung hanya tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk kepala yang lebih muda.

"Duh, manjanya Jihoonku.. besok-besok udah gak bisa begini lagi ya.."

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. "Jangan ngomong gitu bang, emangnya abang gak mau ketemu aku lagi besok-besok?"

"Mau dong, aku juga pasti kangen banget sama kamu dan yang lain-lainnya juga."

Jihoon tersenyum, "aku juga bakal kangen banget sama kalian.."

Jisung tertawa, ia mengusak rambut Jihoon. "Nanti kita bakal ketemu kok, bisa di _stage_ acara music, ataupun tempat lainnya, pokoknya yakin deh kita bakal tetap bisa ketemu kok.."

"..Nah, tuh lihat orang tua mu sudah menunggu, sana samperin!"

Jihoon melepaskan rangkulannya pada lengan Jisung dan memeluk yang lebih tua sekali lagi sebelum berlari untuk menuju orang tuanya yang tengah berdiri dengan senyum bahagia di wajah mereka. Jihoon membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam diantara pelukan ayah dan ibunya. Rasanya begitu nyaman, seperti rumahnya.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik nak.. kami sangat bangga padamu."

Jihoon mengangguk, air mata bahagia mengalir di pipinya. Ia sangat bahagia bisa membuat orangtuanya bangga, jika bisa ia ingin sekali membuat keduanya bahagia untuk selamanya.

"Jihoon kangen gak sama mama papa?"

"Iyalah ma, Aku kangen banget! Aku kangen kalian setiap hari, kalau bisa, aku mau bawa kalian kemana aja supaya bisa ketemu terus tiap hari!"

Kedua orang tua Jihoon tertawa mendengar perkataan anaknya itu. Selama perjalanan tour mereka, Jihoon benar-benar merindukan orang tuanya. Sebagai anak paling bontot di keluarganya, tentu saja ia sangat manja kalau di rumahnya. Semenjak debutnya di Wanna One ia jadi jarang bertemu dengan orang tuanya karena jadwalnya yang begitu padat, padahal dulu waktu masih di rumah setiap hari kerjaannya ya bermanja-manja pada ibunya.

Jihoon tentu saja sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran kedua orang tuanya di konser terakhirnya sebagai anggota Wanna One ini. Tapi tetap masih ada yang mengganjal di hatinya, ia belum melihat Jonghyun. Jihoon pasti berbohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak merasa kecewa sedikitpun dengan ketidakhadiran Jonghyun sekarang. Jonghyun sudah bilang bahwa ia akan mengusahakan untuk datang sebelumnya, namun ia memang tidak bisa menjanjikannya. Jihoon seharusnya maklum jika akhirnya Jonghyun memang benar-benar tidak dapat hadir sekarang—mungkin saja ia memang benar-benar sibuk. Tapi Jihoon tidak salah untuk sedikit mengharapkannya bukan?

Jihoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan berharap dapat menemukan sesosok tampan yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Ia pun akhirnya menghela nafasnya, kecewa saat ia tidak menemukan sedikitpun tanda-tanda keberadaannya.

"Jangan sedih gitu dong, mama yakin dia pasti akan datang. Dia belum ada mengabarkanmu kalau ia tidak bisa datang sekarang kan?" Ibu Jihoon mengusap kepala anaknya dengan lembut.

"bisa saja ia terkena macet, atau ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terlambat?"

Jihoon mengangguk, raut wajahnya masih memancarkan kekecewaan. Hanya dengan melihat ekpresi Jihoon, tentu saja seorang ibu mengerti bahwa perasaan anaknya itu memang sedang tidak baik. Dan Ibu Jihoon sendiri tahu bahwa Jonghyun lah yang ditunggu oleh anak kesayangannya itu.

Mengenai hubungannya dengan Jonghyun sendiri, Jihoon sudah dengan gamblang menceritakannya pada Ibunya. Ibu Jihoon sendiri tidak keberatan dengan itu, karena dari cerita yang ia dapat dari Jihoon, ia dapat menilai bahwa Jonghyun adalah lelaki yang baik dan bertanggung jawab dan ia yakin Jonghyun bisa menjadi seseorang yang bisa melindungi anak kesayangannya itu kedepannya.

"Udah ya, jangan murung lagi, mama yakin dia pasti datang. Percaya deh sama mama."

Jihoon tersenyum lemah mendengar perkataan ibunya. Walaupun biasanya firasat seorang ibu itu selalu benar, namun kali ini Jihoon tidak mau banyak berharap daripada ia harus kecewa lagi nantinya.

"Jihoon, kita udah disuruh ngumpul lagi nih."

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal, rasanya baru saja ia berkumpul dengan kedua orang tuanya, dan ia sudah harus pergi lagi. Orang tua Jihoon hanya tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya yang benar-benar terlihat enggan untuk pergi dari situ. Daniel yang datang menjemputnya sekarang malah jadi kewalahan karena Jihoon dengan manjanya bergelayutan dilengannya karena ia berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan. Jihoon jadi malas untuk ikut rapat, ia kan masih mau kumpul-kumpul dengan orang tuanya, selain itu juga masih ada seseorang yang ia tunggu.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya saat melihat jam ditangannya, ini sudah sangat larut. Ia sudah mulai putus asa, rasanya memang sudah tidak mungkin lagi bagi Jonghyun untuk datang kesini.

Sepanjang jalan ia menuju ruang rapat ia hanya menunduk, Jihoon tidak mau menunjukkan wajah kecewanya pada orang lain yang masih ada disana. Jihoon memegangi lengan Daniel, mengadalkan center Wanna One itu untuk menjadi penunjuk arahnya.

Tiba-tiba langkah Daniel terhenti yang membuat Jihoon tersandung dan menabrak punggungnya yang lebar. Jihoon baru saja mau protes saat ia sadar apa yang membuat langkah center Wanna One itu terhenti.

"Hey Jihoon, dia orang yang kau tunggu-tunggu kan?"

Jihoon harus mengucek matanya dua kali, hanya untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat sekarang adalah kenyataan.

Kim Jonghyun sekarang sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka.

Ia tersenyum canggung pada mereka dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan setelah jas yang berantakan—terlihat sekali ia habis berlari. Jonghyun memegang buket bunga ditangannya, yang Jihoon sudah tidak bisa mengenali lagi jenisnya, karena bunga tersebut terlihat sudah rusak dan tidak berbentuk lagi.

Jihoon masih berdiri di tempatnya, ia hanya memandangi Jonghyun yang sekarang masih berusaha untuk menstabilkan nafasnya. Jihoon benar-benar tidak dapat menahan senyumannya lagi, secara tidak sadar ekpresinya yang sebelumnya masam berubah menjadi begitu cerah sekarang. Jonghyun memandanginya sambil tersenyum dari jauh, ia terlihat segan dengan keberadaan Daniel di samping yang Jihoon.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi."

"Hey Jihoon, aku kasih waktu 10 menit untukmu, aku akan bohong sama mereka kalau kau sakit perut.."

"..Kau berhutang padaku soal ini. Belikan aku makanan enak nanti."

Jihoon mengangguk dengan cepat dan menyengir lebar pada Daniel, ia pun langsung berlari menuju Jonghyun, mengabaikan Daniel yang tertawa melihat Jonghyun yang kewalahan karena tubrukan Jihoon yang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Akhirnya mas datang juga!"

Jonghyun tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Daniel di balik pelukan Jihoon, ia lalu mengusap kepala Jihoon dengan lembut, rasanya masih sama seperti terakhir ia menyentuhnya. Walaupun sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan Jihoon, Jonghyun tidak sedikitpun lupa bagaimana lembutnya surai itu di jemarinya.

Jihoon melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar pada Jonghyun.

"Maafin mas ya, ini udah telat banget.."

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Gak apa-apa mas, mas datang aja aku udah seneng banget."

Walaupun Jihoon sudah mengatakan kalau dia tidak keberatan, raut muka Jonghyun masih terlihat merasa bersalah. Jonghyun menghela nafasnya, ia lalu mengusap rambut Jihoon yang masih memandanginya dengan wajah yang berbinar. "Tadinya mas udah mau berangkat dari sore tadi, eh Bos tiba-tiba nyuruh mas ngerjain presentasi buat bahan beliau rapat besok. Untung akhirnya selesai..."

"Dan ini—"

Jonghyun terlihat akan menyodorkan buket bunga di tangannya pada Jihoon, tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan menariknya kembali. "Ah, _failed_ banget lah ini. Gak usah mas kasih aja ya bunganya, udah rusak nih.. besok-besok nanti mas beliin yang baru."

Jihoon tertawa, ia langsung menarik buket bunga—yang ternyata adalah bunga mawar, dan sekarang hanya tersisa dua tangkai yang masih berbentuk dalam buket tersebut—itupun kelopaknya sudah tidak lengkap lagi. Meskipun begitu Jihoon tetap memeluknya dengan bahagia dan menghirup aromanya. "Gak apa-apa mas, ini aku ambil ya.. aku seneng banget ini kan bunga pertama yang mas kasih ke aku loh.."

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya. " Tapi udah jelek loh dek.."

Jihoon menggeleng, ia memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada Jonghyun, dan yang lebih tua tidak dapat menahan diri untuk mengelus pipinya yang kemerahan—masih terlihat begitu menggemaskan bagi Jonghyun.

"Maaf ya dek.. lain kali mas lebih prepare lagi deh.."

"Iya mas, aku bilang gak apa-apa, udah deh, mas jangan minta maaf terus ya.. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa bunganya bisa sampe begitu sih mas?"

Jonghyun mengeluarkan tawa canggung, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan terlihat agak malu saat ingin menjelaskannya. "Mas buru-buru kan pas mau kesini, nah pas turun dari ruangan, bunganya kejepit di pintu lift. Bodoh banget kan."

Jihoon tertawa ia membayangkan Jonghyun yang pasti kelabakan lari dari kantornya hanya untuk memburu waktu agar tetap bisa bertemu dengannya. Pantas saja rambut dan pakaiannya berantakan seperti korban angin puting beliung.

Untung saja bukan Jonghyunnya yang kejepit pintu lift.

"Makasih udah usahain kesini mas, tadi aku sempet putus asa kirain mas gak bakal bisa datang.."

Jonghyun tersenyum, ia mengusap air mata Jihoon yang hampir menetes di pipinya. Dipikir-pikir Jihoon jadi begitu mudah menangis jika itu berhubungan dengan Jonghyun, mau ia kecewa, sedih ataupun senang, air matanya bisa tanpa ia sadari mengalir begitu saja. "Mas kangen banget sama kamu, masa iya sih mas gak usahain pas ada kesempatan."

Jihoon merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak sesaat ketika ia mendengar Jonghyun secara gamblang mengatakan bahwa ia sangat merindukannya. Jihoon tersenyum dan memeluk Jonghyun sekali lagi. Idol itu pun menjadi bingung saat Jonghyun tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya dan menggandengnya, mengarahkan Jihoon untuk pergi menuju suatu tempat.

Jihoon pasrah mengikuti kemana Jonghyun akan membawanya, dan akhirnya mereka sampai di suatu ruangan kosong yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya.

"Mas, ada apa?"

Jihoon merasakan nafasnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba Jonghyun mengecup bibirnya, tidak seperti ciuman pertamanya dengan Jonghyun sebelumnya, sekarang ini—pria yang umurnya diatas Jihoon 7 tahun itu membiarkan bibirnya bersentuhan dengannya lebih lama. Jihoon hanya bisa pasrah saat ia merasakan lumatan lembut pada bibir bawahnya. Jihoon tidak tahu ia harus fokus pada bibirnya, atau pada tangan Jonghyun yang membelai lembut pipinya. Rasanya semua yang dilakukan Jonghyun sekarang membuat lututnya lemas dan jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang.

Akhirnya Jonghyun pun menghentikan ciumannya saat ia merasakan tubuh Jihoon yang mulai oleng dalam pelukannya. Jonghyun tersenyum lebar pada remaja yang sekarang pipinya berubah menjadi merah padam. Lagi-lagi Jonghyun melakukannya, ia selalu bisa membuat hati Jihoon jadi tidak karuan dengan perlakuannya yang manis.

Jonghyun mencubit ujung hidung Jihoon agar yang lebih muda itu kembali ke dunianya lagi. Jonghyun hanya tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya karena gemas melihat Jihoon yang sekarang sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, ia tidak bisa menatap Jonghyun secara langsung karena begitu malu.

"Adek, kayanya ada yang hilang ya?"

Jonghyun akhirnya mendapatkan perhatian Jihoon lagi. Remaja itu akhirnya mendongak ke arahnya, ia menatap wajah Jonghyun dengan ekpresi kebingungan, ia lalu melihat Jonghyun dari atas sampai bawah, dan menoleh ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari sesuatu yang dimaksud oleh Jonghyun.

"Apa yang hilang mas? Tadi emang mas taroh mana?"

Jonghyun tertawa melihat tingkah Jihoon yang benar-benar menggemaskan, padahal idol itu hanya melakukan hal biasa, entah kenapa semua yang dilakukan remaja itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan baginya. Jihoon yang melihat Jonghyun tertawa langsung menghentikan pencariannya dan menatap jonghyun heran.

"Ini nih yang hilang."

Jonghyun menunjuk pipi Jihoon, menusuk-nusuknya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Pipi tembemnya kok hilang."

Jihoon langsung meraba kedua pipinya, ia pun seketika langsung bete. Pipi lagi, pipi lagi. Walaupun Jonghyun bilang pipi tembamnya hilang tetap saja Jihoon kesal, ingat ya jangan bawa-bawa issue tentang pipi Jihoon. Selain tentang hyungseob atau siapapun yang pernah mendekati Jonghyun, pembahasan tentang pipinya adalah issue yang paling sensitive bagi remaja itu.

Jihoon langsung mencubit lengan Jonghyun kencang, yang lebih tua mengaduh sambil tertawa. "Mas nih ngerusak suasana aja. Gak usah bawa-bawa pipi aku segala deh!"

Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Jonghyun selalu saja menggodanya di setiap kesempatan yang ada, Jihoon kan kesal, padahal sekarang suasananya lagi romantis banget, eh Jonghyun malah ngerusak.

Untung ganteng, untung Jihoon sayang.

"Mas kangen liat kamu ngambek soalnya. "

Jonghyun mengecup pipi Jihoon. "Lucu banget deh kalau udah marah kaya gini."

Jihoon mau marah, tapi kalau katanya kangen ditambah dibilang lucu, pake kecup pipi segala, tiba-tiba aja Jihoon jadi lupa gimana caranya ngambek. "Aku juga kangen banget sih sama mas... "

"Tapi gak usah pake ganggu-ganggu masnya tuh!"

Jonghyun mengusak rambut Jihoon gemas. "Iya, iya.. duh gemes deh."

"ngomong-ngomong, emangnya gak apa-apa ya dek kalau kamu gak balik lagi?"

"Oh iya, aku harus balik, Ya ampun!" Jihoon menepak dahinya. Ini sudah lebih dari 10 menit lagi, gawat ini sih Daniel bisa ngomelin dia lagi nanti, kalau gak kena omel ya siap-siapin dompet aja, Daniel bakalan minta dibeliin makanan yang paling mahal deh.

"Yaah, aku ketemu masnya baru bentar padahal.."

Melihat wajah Jihoon yang kecewa Jonghyun jadi merasa bersalah lagi, coba tadi ia tidak datang terlambat mungkin Jihoon bisa lebih lama dengannya. "Maaf ya ini gara-gara mas datang terlambat.."

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gak apa-apa mas, besok-besok kita kan bisa ketemu lagi, malah mungkin bisa lebih lama dari ini.."

"Hmm. Yaudah aku pergi dulu ya mas.. makasih banget udah datang, dan makasih juga bunganya, aku suka kok hehe."

"Iya sama-sama dek, Eits.. bentar.."

Jonghyun menarik tangan Jihoon, menahan remaja itu untuk pergi dari tempat mereka. Ia lalu menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya sambil tersenyum usil. Mengerti maksud dari Jonghyun, wajah Jihoon langsung memerah padam. Biasanya kan Jihoon refleks cium pipi Jonghyun. Kalau diminta kaya gini Jihoon malah jadi mati gaya kan.

Jihoon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menjinjitkan kakinya untuk mengecup pipi Jonghyun dengan cepat. Jihoon merasakan pipinya benar-benar panas, ia yakin pasti pipinya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

Jonghyun tersenyum lebar padanya. Ia lalu mencium bibir Jihoon sekali lagi dengan cepat. "Nah sekarang udah boleh pergi.. nanti mas kabari lagi ya.."

Jihoon hanya bisa mengangguk dan tanpa melihat lagi kearah Jonghyun ia langsung berlari pergi dari tempat itu. Jihoon benar-benar salah tingkah sekarang, setidaknya ketika masuk ke ruang rapat nanti orang-orang akan percaya ia sakit perut karena wajahnya yang memerah saat ini.

-0-

Musim dingin di korea itu berbeda dari musim dingin negara lainnya. Suhunya akan menjadi lebih dingin dan kering pada saat puncaknya. Seperti pada hari ini, udaranya memang tidak sedingin biasanya, tapi orang-orang tetap akan memilih tetap di dalam rumah untuk menikmati secangkir minuman hangat didalam selimut masing-masing dibandingkan harus keluar dan duduk di taman seperti yang Jihoon lakukan saat ini.

Jihoon duduk di salah satu bangku taman dimana ia bertemu dengan Jonghyun pertama kali. Ia mengenakan mantel tebal berwarna pink favoritnya, dengan _beanie_ hijau stabilo dan sarung tangan warna merah menyala yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan putihnya salju yang menyelimuti seluruh taman itu. Jihoon mengayunkan kedua kakinya, bibirnya menggumamkan lagu dengan irama yang riang. Jihoon tersenyum saat ia mengingat-ingat bagaimana pertemuannya saat itu dengan Jonghyun. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ia jadi malu sendiri. Waktu itu kok bisa ya Jihoon tanpa malu bersikap begitu agresif pada Jonghyun yang kalem.

Jihoon terhenyak dari lamunannya saat ia mendengar suara motor yang berhenti di dekatnya. Ia langsung berdiri dan tersenyum lebar melihat orang yang ditunggunya akhirnya tiba.

Jonghyun datang dan berlari ke arahnya, pria itu terlihat begitu tampan dengan jaket bomber berwana _navy blue-_ nya. Sesampainya di tempat Jihoon, ia langsung menyentuh pipi Jihoon, lalu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya yang hangat di kedua sisi wajah remaja itu.

"Pipi kamu dingin sekali, kan udah mas bilang gak usah nunggu disini.."

"Udah lama ya nunggunya?"

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Gak kok, aku baru bentar disini.. lagipula aku lagi pengen nginget –nginget kenangan pas pertama kita ketemu di taman ini mas."

Jonghyun tersenyum, ia membetulkan letak beanie Jihoon yang melorot dan hampir menutupi seluruh dahinya, tangannya berhenti sesaat untuk membelai pipi Jihoon yang kemerahan "Rasanya seperti kita baru saja ketemu kemarin ya.."

"Iya mas.. gak kerasa deh, tau-tau aku udah lulus dari Wanna One. Mas pun udah kerja, padahal baru aja kemarin aku minta dijemput mas disini."

Jonghyun tersenyum dan membelai pipi jihoon dengan lembut, ia memandangi yang lebih muda dengan tatapan yang begitu memuja. Jonghyun lalu meraih tangan Jihoon dan menautkan jemari keduanya, kemudian ia masukkan genggaman tangan mereka kedalam saku jaketnya sambil berjalan keluar dari taman.

"oh iya dek, hari ini mas mau bawa kamu ke suatu tempat.."

"Kemana mas?"

Jonghyun menghentikan langkah mereka dan tersenyum pada Jihoon. Ia menatap lekat mata indah remaja itu dan mengecup dahinya. "Nanti kamu lihat sendiri deh."

-0-

Jihoon turun dari boncengan Jonghyun dan berusaha keras melepas helmnya karena kaitnya tersangkut. Jihoon jadi malu ketika akhirnya Jonghyun pun turun tangan untuk membantunya yang berakhir dengan kecupan singkat Jonghyun di bibir Jihoon. Jonghyun ini selalu saja bisa membuat Jihoon salah tingkah dengan perilakunya yang manis. Jihoon padahal sudah sering mengingatkan dirinya untuk bersiap-siap setiap kali berdekatan dengan Jonghyun. Tapi tetap saja semua jenis pertahanannya itu runtuh setiap yang lebih tua memperlakukannya dengan begitu _gentle_ seperti ini.

"Nah akhirnya kita sampai juga.. tunggu disini dulu ya, mas mau parkir motornya."

Mereka berhenti di dalam basement suatu bangunan apartemen mewah. Jihoon hanya ikut saja saat Jonghyun menggandengnya masuk ke dalam lift. Ia pun tanpa bertanya terus mengikuti pemuda itu sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan pintu suatu kamar. Jihoon menunggu Jonghyun menekan digit kunci pintu tersebut sampai akhirnya terbuka. Jonghyun meraih kembali tangan Jihoon dan membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah, Park Jihoon..Selamat datang di kediaman Kim Jonghyun."

Jihoon mengedipkan matanya, masih mencoba mencerna perkataan dari Jonghyun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan apartemen dengan desain interior yang minimalis itu. Lalu semuanya ter-klik di pikirannya.

"Ini rumah mas?"

Jonghyun mengangguk, senyuman bangga terpampang di wajah tampannya.

Jihoon langsung berlari memeluk Jonghyun. Ia merasa begitu bahagia mengetahui berita ini. Apartemen ini cukup luas. Ada ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur yang luas, bahkan kamarnya ada dua. Jihoon sendiri suka sekali dengan desainnya, minimalis dan semuanya terlihat modern.

"Mas benar-benar menyisihkan sebagian besar gaji mas untuk beli ini. Belum lunas semuanya sih, tinggal dicicil berapa kali lagi."

"Mas rasa punya tempat tinggal yang nyaman itu adalah hal yang paling penting, paling mas harus sabar-sabar aja pakai motor butut dulu. Setidaknya berangkat ke kantor bisa lebih cepat, gampang nyalip-nyalipnya pas macet."

" _So_ , ini rumah mas yang sekarang, bagaimana? Adek suka gak?"

Jihoon mengangguk, raut wajahnya terlihat begitu senang. Jihoon yakin apartemen ini pasti tidak murah. Jonghyun pasti sudah bekerja keras sampai ia mampu membeli apartemen ini hanya dalam hitungan bulan setelah ia bekerja. Jonghyun sekarang bekerja sebagai _analyst_ di perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Korea Selatan dan dengan gaji yang cukup tinggi. Tentu saja bukan sembarang orang yang bisa diterima bekerja disana, untuk Jonghyun yang hanya merupakan _fresh graduated_ tanpa pengalaman kerja di bidang sejenis, merupakan prestasi yang hebat untuk bisa menjadi pegawai di perusahaan tersebut.

"Sekarang ini mas memang masih belum begitu sukses, tapi mas akan berjuang keras untuk bisa lebih baik lagi. Setidaknya mas ingin menjadi seseorang yang berpengaruh sehingga bisa melindungimu."

Jihoon begitu tersentuh dengan ucapan Jonghyun, dari kata-katanya itu ia jadi tahu bahwa semua kerja keras yang dilakukan pria yang ia cintai itu semata-mata hanya untuk dirinya. Jihoon tersenyum pada yang lebih tua lalu memeluknya sekali lagi, ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada Jonghyun, membiarkan pemuda tampan itu mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih sudah berjuang untukku mas."

Jonghyun mengecup pucuk kepala Jihoon sebelum melepaskan pelukan yang lebih muda. Ia lalu kemudian menggandengnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemennya lagi. Jika Jonghyun tidak sadar, mereka bisa saja terus berada di posisi seperti tadi entah sampai kapan lagi, padahal mereka itu masih di koridor pintu masuk dan sama sekali belum melepas sepatunya masing masing.

"Ayo masuk dulu, adek lapar gak? Kita masak makan malam dulu ya.. "

Jihoon mengangguk, wajahnya langsung sumringah mendengar kata makan. "adek mau makan apa?"

"Aku mau ramyeon mas!"

Jonghyun mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar apa yang ingin dimakan oleh remaja itu. " Kok ramyeon? Jangan ya, yang sehat dikit deh makannya.."

"Yaah, aku kan udah lama banget gak makan itu mas.. plis, plis, plis boleh yaa.."

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya, ia memang tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Jihoon, dengan rengekan sedikit saja Jonghyun pasti luluh. "Oke, oke. Tapi nanti tambahin sayuran banyak-banyak ya.."

" _Call_! aku sayang deh sama mas!"

Jonghyun hanya tertawa menanggapi tingkah Jihoon, gemas sekali rasanya. Kalau ia tidak bisa menahan diri, Jihoon pasti sudah kewalahan ia hujani dengan banyak ciuman di pipinya.

Mereka memakan makan malam dengan begitu lahap. Jihoon apalagi—karena menunya adalah yang ia minta tentu saja. Dan sepanjang mereka makan Jonghyun sibuk menyumpitkan kimchi dan berbagai sayuran lainnya pada mangkuk ramyeon Jihoon, agar anak itu mendapatkan nutrisi lebih dari sekedar mie instan yang tidak begitu sehat.

Selesai makan malam, Jihoon pergi ke beranda untuk menikmati udara yang segar. Jonghyun sedang mencuci piring, sebenarnya Jihoon sempat agak kesal sih karena pemuda tampan itu benar-benar memanjakannya sampai-sampai ia tidak membiarkan Jihoon untuk membantunya sedikitpun—padahal kan hanya mencuci piring, bukan kerjaan berat.

Jihoon menatap pemandangan malam seoul yang terlihat begitu indah dari atas beranda apartemen Jonghyun. Langit musim dingin memang begitu gelap, hitam pekat tanpa bulan ataupun bintang, namun lampu malam di jalanan seoul yang berwarna-warni tetap menyemarakkan suasananya.

Jihoon tersenyum, suasana hatinya sedang sangat baik saat ini. Dan pada malam ini Jihoon berencana akan meminta Jonghyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya lagi, seperti janjinya dua tahun yang lalu. Walaupun hubungan mereka sudah begitu dekat seperti sepasang kekasih, Jihoon tetap ingin membuatnya menjadi lebih jelas dengan membuat komitmen di antara mereka.

"Hey, kok melamun dek.."

Jihoon menoleh ke sampingnya, Jonghyun sudah berdiri disebelahnya dan tersenyum padanya. Ia lalu memakaikan mantel rajutan yang ia bawa dari dalam untuk menghangatkan Jihoon dan merangkulnya, menyenderkan kepala yang lebih muda pada bahunya. "Bagus ya pemandangannya? Mas baru kali ini bisa nikmatin, selama ini gak pernah sempat soalnya.."

Jonghyun menatap pemandangan di hadapan mereka, alih-alih ikut melihat pemandangan, Jihoon malah memandangi Jonghyun dari posisi dia sekarang. Ia merasa terpesona dengan dengan raut lembut di wajahnya—Jonghyun terlihat begitu tampan. Jonghyun tidak bertemu dengannya hanya dalam beberapa bulan, tapi wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Garis wajahnya lebih tegas dan Jihoon dapat melihat sedikit raut kelelahan dari wajahnya, ia pasti bekerja sangat keras selama ini.

Tiba-tiba Jonghyun menoleh ke arahnya membuat Jihoon yang tertangkap tengah memandanginya pun jadi salah tingkah. Jonghyun tertawa melihat Jihoon yang tersipu malu, ia mengusak rambut Jihoon dan mengeratkan rangkulannya di bahu remaja manis itu, semakin mendekatkan tubuh yang lebih muda padanya.

"Gak kerasa ya, kok bisa kita sampai sini aja ya dek.. "

"Mas jadi ingat kalau dulu mas sempat meragukan hubungan kita ini. Dipikir-pikir ini ajaib juga ya, padahal adek tuh seorang idol yang lagi naik daun saat itu, saya orang biasa, mahasiswa, tukang ojek lagi. Kok bisa ya kita bertahan sampai sekarang."

Jihoon mengangguk, ia saja baru sadar kalau hubungan mereka ini memang agak mustahil pada awalnya, apalagi dengan statusnya sebagai artis yang pergerakannya diawasi oleh media. Jihoon sangat bersyukur sampai sekarang ini tidak pernah keluar rumor apapun tentangnya, dan hubungan mereka pun berjalan dengan begitu baik walaupun begitu sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Mungkin ini memang suatu keajaiban.

"Iya juga ya mas, aku juga gak nyangka deh.. Eh tapi kalau bicara tentang perasaaku, kan udah pernah bilang sih dari awal, aku tuh orangnya setia, dan gak mudah pindah ke lain hati. Mas sih gak percaya."

Jihoon mencebikkan bibirnya, Jonghyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Ia mencubit pipi Jihoon sebelum menarik yang lebih muda ke dalam pelukannya, tangannya lalu mengusap punggung dan belakang kepala Jihoon perlahan. "Iya, maaf ya, habis dulu kamu gak meyakinkan sih."

"Gak meyakinkan?"

"Iya, bocah banget. Anak kecil kan biasanya labil. Jadi inget waktu kamu labrak hyungseob. Duh pusing banget mas hari itu liat tingkah kalian."

Jihoon melepaskan pelukan Jonghyun secara paksa, lalu ia pun mencubit lengan Jonghyun.

"Aduuh, kok nyubit?"

Jihoon merengut. "Gak usah bawa-bawa si kelinci itu lagi, aku kan sensi sama dia!"

Jonghyun tertawa, hyungseob ini jadi berasa kaya mantannya yang selalu bikin sensi Jihoon, padahal hyungseob kan bukan apa-apanya juga, ia malah jadi kasian sama hyungseob.

"Iya, iya deh, jangan ngambek lagi dong. Kalau monyong-monyong gitu terus nanti mas cium nih."

Wajah Jihoon seketika langsung memerah saat mendengar ucapan Jonghyun. Duh, kalau dibilang dulu mau cium kaya gini malah bikin Jihoon deg-degan, setidaknya kalau mendadak kaya yang sering Jonghyun lakukan bakal cuma pas udahannya aja yang bikin mau pingsan, gak kaya gini—sebelum mulai aja Jihoon rasanya udah _nervous_ banget.

Jonghyun tertawa melihat ekpresi Jihoon, ia pun mencubit pipinya gemas. Jihoon sekarang sudah tidak bisa mengangkat kepalanya lagi untuk melihat Jonghyun karena ia yakin yang lebih tua sekarang ini sedang memandanginya dengan senyuman yang sangat tampan di wajahnya.

Dan Jihoon tidak yakin ia bisa menghandlenya dengan baik—bisa-bisa ia pingsan di tempat lagi.

Mereka berdua saling diam, suasananya sekarang senyap dan menurut Jihoon sangat romantis. Mungkin sepertinya sekarang ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Ia harus menanyakan jonghyun apakah ia mau menjadi kekasihnya sekarang.

"Mas.."

Jonghyun tersenyum saat dipanggil oleh Jihoon. Jihoon seketika jadi lupa apa yang mau ia katakan sewaktu melihat senyumannya yang begitu menawan.

"Kenapa dek?"

Jihoon memainkan ujung bajunya sambil menatap Jonghyun, ia tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang rasanya ia begitu gugup, untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata saja rasanya begitu sulit, lidahnya terasa kelu. Padahal waktu dulu pertama kali ia meminta Jonghyun menjadi pacarnya, kata-kata itu begitu mudah meluncur dari bibirnya.

" mas..aku.."

"Aku—hmmph

Kata-kata Jihoon terputus saat Jonghyun tiba-tiba melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling pinggang Jihoon dan menariknya, untuk mencium bibirnya. Jihoon sudah tidak dapat menghitung lagi berapa kali bibirnya diklaim oleh pemuda tampan itu dalam sehari ini. Walaupun begitu ia masih saja tak bisa berkutik setiap merasakan lembutnya bibir Jonghyun yang bersentuhan dengannya.

"..Park Jihoon, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Eh? Sebentar, apa yang baru saja Jonghyun katakan?

Jonghyun tertawa melihat Jihoon yang kelihatan masih bingung. Mungkin karena ciumannya yang mendadak, atau mungkin Jihoon tidak mendengar perkataannya dengan jelas. Sebenarnya Jonghyun sudah tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Jihoon padanya sebelumnya. Oleh karena itu Jonghyun mendahuluinya sebelum yang lebih muda itu mengatakannya.

"Ya, Aku ingin kamu jadi kekasihku Park Jihoon.."

"Sebenarnya mas tahu kau akan menanyakan hal yang sama padaku sebelum ini. Makanya aku potong duluan."

"Maaf ya dek, soalnya Mas gak mau kalah dengan adek. Sebagai pria dewasa, sudah seharusnya aku yang memintamu duluan untuk menjadi kekasihku.."

"Selain itu aku juga mau menunjukkan padamu kalau semua yang kamu lakukan itu tidaklah sepihak, dan selama ini bukan hanya Park Jihoon yang mencintai Kim Jonghyun,

..tapi Kim Jonghyun juga sangat mencintai seorang Park Jihoon."

"Dan aku sangat berharap kamu bisa menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupku."

"Apakah kamu bersedia?"

Jihoon benar-benar _speechless_ , ia sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi mendengar ungkapan perasaan dari Jonghyun. Seluruh kata yang ia ucapkan benar-benar menyentuhnya, sekarang ini dadanya rasanya ingin meledak karena begitu bahagia.

Jonghyun masih menunggu Jihoon menjawabnya, entah kenapa ia jadi gugup melihat respon dari orang yang dicintainya itu tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Ia kira Jihoon akan langsung menerimanya sesaat setelah ia menanyakannya.

Jihoon yang sebelumnya masih terdiam tiba-tiba langsung menghambur dan memeluk Jonghyun. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jonghyun dan menatap matanya yang sekarang sejajar dengan Jihoon. Jihoon lalu mengecup bibir Jonghyun singkat, dan tersenyum begitu lebar setelahnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau mas!"

Jonghyun tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Jihoon. Sepertinya kekhwatirannya sebelum ini memang tidak beralasan, karena Jihoon memang sudah pasti akan menerimanya. Keduanya saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya sama-sama mendekatkan wajah mereka. Rasanya seperti bunga-bunga bertaburan disekitar mereka dan malam yang dingin ini seketika berubah menjadi hangat seperti saat musim semi saat bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Jihoon tidak pernah berciuman dengan orang lain selain Jonghyun sebelumnya, walaupun begitu ia merasa bibir pemuda yang dicintainya itu sangat cocok menyatu dengannya. Jihoon memang tidak berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini, oleh karena itu ia membiarkan yg lebih tua untuk memimpin. Ia membiarkan Jonghyun menyentuh bawah bibirnya dan membuatnya membuka mulutnya, memberikan akses pada Jonghyun untuk lebih mengekplorasi ke dalam. Jihoon tidak pernah merasakan sensasi ini sebelumnya, rasanya ia benar-benar mabuk—ia bahkan sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri.

Jonghyun mendorong Jihoon perlahan untuk menyandarkan tubuh remaja itu pada tembok beranda apartemennya, kedua tangannya masih menjadi support yang lebih muda untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Jonghyun masih meneruskan ciumannya sampai akhirnya ia menyadarkan dirinya untuk berhenti saat ia merasakan Jihoon yang mulai tersengal-sengal karena kehabisan nafas. Jonghyun tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya, bibir Jihoon masih basah dan memerah. Wajahnya merona dan Jonghyun bersumpah Jihoon terlihat begitu indah saat ini.

Jonghyun merapikan poni Jihoon yang berantakan, dan membelai lembut pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Jihoon."

Jihoon tersenyum, ia mengenggam tangan Jonghyun yang sedang membelai pipinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan hangatnya sentuhan pemuda itu di wajahnya. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Mas."

"Dek.. sebenarnya ada lagi yang mau aku tanyakan padamu.."

"Apa itu mas?"

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya, ia pun tertawa untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Apa saja yang akan ditanyakan oleh pemuda tampan itu, Jihoon yakin pasti sangat penting. Ia menatap Jonghyun dan tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan Jonghyun dengan kedua tangannya untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku tahu ini agak konyol dan terkesan terburu-buru.."

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa untuk harus menunggu lagi.. "

Jihoon menahan nafasnya, ia jadi ikut gugup menunggu perkataan Jonghyun yang selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya.."

Jonghyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri, ia terlihat begitu _nervous_. Jonghyun pun menghela nafasnya, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jihoon, maukah kau pindah dan tinggal bersamaku disini?"

"Aku tahu ini _cheesy_ , aku sangat tidak pandai dalam hal ini.."

"..dan adek juga boleh tertawa.. tapi.."

Jonghyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan Jihoon dapat merasakan genggaman tangannya menjadi lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin sekali menjadi orang pertama yang kamu lihat saat bangun di pagi hari, dan begitu pula denganku.."

"Kita sudah terlalu lama berpisah, dan ini membuatku benar-benar ingin selalu bersamamu, mungkin kita akan punya kesibukkan masing-masing nantinya dan aku tidak mau itu menjadi alasan bagi kita untuk sulit bertemu.."

"Kau telah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu sampai pada taraf aku tidak mau kehilangan satu hari dalam hidupku dengan tidak melihatmu."

Jonghyun memejamkan matanya karena ia tidak sanggup untuk melihat respon dari yang lebih muda. "Maaf ya dek, ngaco banget omongan mas ini.. mas benar-benar tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan baik.."

Terdapat jeda dari terakhir ia berbicara dan suasananya menjadi hening karena tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Jonghyun pun membuka matanya perlahan untuk menyaksikan dihadapannya, Jihoon, menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, air matanya sudah jatuh bercucuran di pipinya. Jonghyun menghela nafasnya, ia mengusap air mata Jihoon dengan ibu jarinya dan membawa yang lebih muda itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap belakang kepala Jihoon untuk menenangkannya.

"Yaah, kamu nangis lagi, padahal sebelum ini mas udah janji ke diri mas sendiri kalau mas gak akan biarin kamu bersedih, kalau memang bisa mas mau lihat kamu untuk selalu tersenyum.."

"..karena senyuman adalah hal terbaik dimiliki oleh seorang Park Jihoon."

"Dan aku berharap itu tidak akan hilang darimu untuk selamanya.."

Jihoon mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum lebar pada Jonghyun. Jonghyun membantunya untuk mengelap air mata yang tersisa di pipinya. Jihoon tidak pernah menyangka kalau akhirnya Jonghyun akan memintanya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia sekarang ini. Perjuangannya selama dua tahun ini benar-benar berbuah manis. Dan Jihoon benar-benar merasa beruntung bisa bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengan orang seperti Jonghyun.

Karena Jonghyun telah mengubahnya menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Jadi bagaimana dek? Kamu mau?"

"Aku akan ke rumah mu besok untuk meminta izin pada orang tua mu, tapi sebelumnya keputusannya tetap ada padamu, jika adek tidak keberatan mas akan lanjut.."

"Bagaimana?"

Jihoon memberikan senyumannya yang termanis untuk Jonghyun. "Aku mau mas, aku mau tinggal bersamamu dan melihatmu saat aku bangun di pagi hari .. "

"dan aku mau menjadi seseorang yang selalu ada disampingmu di setiap waktu.."

"Aku mau hidup selamanya bersamamu.."

Jihoon menjinjitkan kakinya dan mencium bibir Jonghyun sekali lagi, ia lalu menatap lekat mata pemuda itu dan tersenyum.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu mas.."

Jonghyun tersenyum, akhirnya ia bisa menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar jawaban dari Jihoon. Ia mengecup dahi Jihoon dan mendekapnya masuk dalam pelukannya. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu dek.."

" _So, Grow old with me, will you_?"

-Fin-

 **Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini :''')**

 **jeongmal, jinjja, real, wanjeon, heol Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya yang selalu review fic ini. Semoga kalian gak kecewa ya dengan endingnya..**

 **aku senang masih ada yang suka pair winkbugi, padahal aku udah hopeless aja tadinya hehehe.**

 **still working on some projects right now, kalau selesai nanti aku post lagi di ffn :'))**

 **sekali lagi makasih banyak! :)))**


End file.
